


Fighting the Same Demons

by HanksLady



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge, Innan vi dör | Before We Die (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanksLady/pseuds/HanksLady
Summary: Set in Stockholm surrounding the "Before We Die" world but without the crime. Davor meets a hot young guy in a bar, but they struggle to form a relationship while they both have bad memories to deal with. M/M Davor/Daniel, Davor's POV.Rated for sex and language - off-page non-con vaguely described.
Relationships: Davor / Daniel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Davor reluctantly goes to a nightclub with a friend, but is happy he did when he gets 15 meets of fun with a hot guy. If only it could be more than that...  
..............

I'd never been that keen on nightclubs. The last time—more than a year ago now—had ended in the worst experience of my life. But I agreed to go with Markus. He was hoping to hook up with someone, but hated going to bars and clubs on his own and sitting at the bar looking desperate. We'd dated for about three months up until that fateful night, after which, although I forgave him, I couldn't continue the relationship.

"It's not that club, is it?" I asked warily, as we got out of a taxi in the city centre.

"No. It's not even a gay club," Markus said, indicating the establishment across the street from where we stood.

"Turning straight?" I teased.

He laughed. "A lot of gay guys go there. I thought I'd try it."

"Okay, let's do it." I shoved my hands into my trouser pockets and strode across the street. Markus followed quickly, and minutes later we were at the bar. I bought the drinks and kept my own securely in my hand. I never let what I was drinking out of my sight after what happened before.

We drank at the bar, ordered refills, then wandered around, looking at the people on the dancefloor. "Anyone catch your eye?" I shouted in Markus's ear above the throbbing music.

"Not yet. You?"

"I'm not looking." I shrugged and drained my glass. As I lowered it from my lips, a guy caught my eye after all. He appeared to be a couple of years younger than me; blond, slim, and very good-looking. I watched as he downed a drink and waved a note at the bartender, asking for a refill. He wore dark trousers, a grey waistcoat over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a long patterned scarf.

"I thought you weren't looking." Markus elbowed me as he caught me staring. "Which one do you like?"

"The blond in the waistcoat."

"Cute."

"I saw him first."

"He's not my type, Davor, you know that. Go for it."

"I thought you wanted a wingman," I reminded him.

"Well, maybe he's got a friend you can introduce me to."

"He might not even be gay," I mused. "I wasn't planning on hooking up tonight."

"You could at least buy him a drink."

"Fine. You just want to live vicariously through me." I rolled my eyes at Markus and made my way back to the bar, placing my empty glass on a table on the way. When I reached the space next to the blond guy, I noticed he was even better looking close up.

The bartender placed a drink on the bar in front of the guy and took the money from him, then turned his attention to me. "What can I get you?"

I glanced at the blond and realised he was now watching me. I grinned. "What are you drinking?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just got a refill." He sipped it.

"I didn't offer to buy you one; I asked you what you're drinking." I winked, and he choked a little on his drink.

"Vodka and lemonade."

"I'll take two," I told the bartender. He turned away to make the drinks. "What's your name?" I asked the guy.

"Daniel. You?" He took a large gulp of his drink.

"Davor. You on your own?"

"I'm with some people, but essentially, yes." He smiled and met my eyes.

Okay. He seemed interested. "Me, too. I'm with a friend." I glanced over at where Markus stood watching.

"Oh. Okay." Daniel smile lessened somewhat.

"He's just a friend," I added. "I'm actually here for moral support. He wants to hook up with someone, but he doesn't like going out alone."

"Well, uh, he's not my type." He misread what I was saying, and gulped the rest of his drink. I took the empty glass from his hand and replaced it with one the bartender had just put in front of me.

"You're not his, either, Daniel. But you're mine." I picked up the other glass and clinked it against his, while I passed a note to the bartender without looking at him.

Daniel's smile returned. "Smooth. Thank you for the drink."

"Let's get away from the bar; we're in people's way." I stepped aside, waited for him to walk in front of me, and rested my hand on the small of his back as I steered him to a corner away from the bustle of the bar and the dancefloor. Markus ceased to exist. I leaned against the wall, and tucked my hand into my pocket as I sipped my drink. Daniel stood in front of me, close enough for the toes of our shoes to touch, and spoke loudly above the music.

"I haven't seen you in here before."

"I don't go to nightclubs much."

"Same here. Some people I know wanted me to join them. Apparently, I'm too boring and need to let my hair down."

I sipped my drink and held his gaze over the rim of the glass. I hoped this was going to go the way I wanted it to. My blood was already heading south as I imagined what he might look like under his clothes, and how he would feel under my hands. I lowered my eyes a little and looked at his mouth—thinnish lips, parted as he stared back at me. Dimples at the corners of his mouth. Long eye-lashes. "What do you like doing to let your hair down?" I asked.

"This is looking better than I expected, actually." He grinned, and lifted his glass to his lips.

I dropped my gaze more. His shirt was partially unfastened, almost as far as the top button of his waistcoat. His chest looked smooth. It was too dark to see much detail, but as I glanced down, I could swear he was hard. Fucking hell. I drained my drink and put the glass on a nearby shelf. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Out there?" He tilted his head to the side to indicate the dancefloor.

"No. Here."

"Okay." He finished his drink and placed the glass beside mine. I took a step away from the wall, bringing me closer to him, and slid my arms around his waist. He was an inch or two shorter than me, and he felt firm and toned. As his groin came into contact with mine, I realised I'd been right—he was as hard as I now was. He groaned at the contact, and lifted his arms to wrap around me. I doubted we would do much dancing. All I wanted to do was grind against him until we both came.

I ran my hands over his back, and dipped the fingers of one hand into the waistband of his trousers. He slipped a hand inside my shirt and stroked my chest. With a growl, I covered his mouth with mine and thrust in with my tongue. He kissed me back urgently, clutching at me and pressing harder against my body. I turned us so his back was to the wall, and pushed my knee between his thighs. His erection rubbed against my leg and he rolled his hips to get some friction. I broke the kiss, already breathless, and glanced around me. We were in one of the darkest spots in the club, and no one was showing any interest in us, apart from Markus, who was staring wide-eyed, from about five metres away.

I slid my hand between Daniel's body and mine, and unzipped his fly. My knuckles brushed his erection, clothed in damp cotton, and he groaned. "Oh, fuck."

"This okay?" I said in his ear.

"Y-yes."

I pulled him free of his underwear and rubbed my hand over his tip. Wetness slicked my palm, and I used it to ease the way as I stroked him.

"Holy fucking shit," he gasped, and pressed his face into my neck.

I stopped, just long enough to unzip and pull out my erection. Then I grasped us both and jerked us together with firm slow strokes. Daniel writhed and trembled, hot air fanning my neck as he panted for breath. I held him tighter against me with my free arm. He clutched at me, groaning and swearing as I quickened my pace.

"Oh, fuck, sorry, I'm gonna—" He came, coating my hand and my dick with his fluid. Grinning and gasping, I released him and quickly finished myself off. Then I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and discreetly wiped us clean. Daniel slipped his hands between us and tucked himself away.

I kissed his hot cheek as I did the same. "I need to freshen up," I said. I kissed the corner of his mouth, then his lips. "Don't go away, okay? I'll be right back." I gave him another brief kiss on the lips before I slipped away, leaving him leaning against the wall, and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. Markus appeared in seconds.

"What the fuck was that?" he grinned at me in the mirror. "You didn't waste any time."

"If I'm going to do something, I like to get on and do it." I smiled.

"Are you going to fuck him?"

"I hope so. I trust you don't want a front row seat to that, too."

Markus had the grace to blush. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. The two of you looked so hot together. He has a nice dick."

"Jesus, Markus." I frowned and shook my head. "I suppose watching me get it on with a hot guy is the best you can manage."

"Fucker."

Suddenly, the music in the club stopped and as Markus opened the door, the lights came on. The dancers stopped dancing and everyone looked at each other, puzzled. Then an announcement came over the speakers, that police had stopped a significant drug deal in progress, and everyone was required to leave.

"This is fucking shit," I muttered. Markus followed me, as I hurried back to the place I'd left Daniel, but he was gone. We headed outside, and I looked in all directions, but I didn't see him. "Fuck," I muttered again. "Where is he?"

"Didn't you get his number?" Markus asked.

"Not yet. I was going back to him. Damn it." I actually stamped my foot.

Markus laughed. "You really liked him."

"Yeah, I did. It's been a pretty long time for me, and he was exactly what I've been hoping for to end the drought."

"Maybe he'll be here again. Or in one of the other bars. He's gay, right? He'll show up in one of them sooner or later."

"Hm." I hoped so, but I wasn't so sure. Daniel had told me he didn't go out often. I would just have to hope I would find him looking for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor looks for Daniel a couple of weeks later, and is horrified to see him from a distance when he collapses from an overdose.

I spent the week working in the restaurant feeling irritable and frustrated. I knew nothing about Daniel—not his second name, where he worked or lived—absolutely nothing. I had no hope of finding him in a city, and all I could do was wait until the next weekend and go to that nightclub again in the hopes I would see him. Maybe if he liked what we did as much as I had, he'd be there looking for me. It didn't make sense to try a different bar or club.

On Saturday, I spent the day in a state of anticipation, convinced I would go out and find him and we'd continue where we left off. But in the middle of the afternoon, my sister fell down the cellar steps and suffered a suspected broken ankle, so I spent hours at the hospital with her, waiting for x-rays, pain medication and so on. It wasn't a break, only a nasty sprain, but we finally escaped at midnight and it was too late for me to go out. I was furious. Not with Blanka, but with the circumstances. I'd probably never see him again. We may not even like each other if we got to know each other, but I wanted the chance to find out.

A few days later, I spoke to Markus. He hadn't gone out on Saturday either. He'd tried a dating website and so far had no success. He asked if I wanted to go out again the next Saturday, but I declined. I intended to have one more try at going to that nightclub alone, on the off-chance that Daniel was there.

I worked in the restaurant bar until eight, then went home, showered and changed, and took a taxi to the club. I looked around carefully as I made my way to the bar, checking every dancer, and every guy I spotted as I went, but I didn't see Daniel. I bought myself a drink and stayed near the end of the bar, watching everyone and looking for newcomers. A tipsy girl approached me and I politely refused her invitation for me to buy her a drink. She flipped me off and walked up to another guy.

I finished my drink in a few minutes and bought another. Then I noticed a group of people at the other end of the bar—three girls and two guys. The blond guy had his back to me, and his arm around the neck of one of the girls. Then the dark-haired guy moved up to his other side and pulled him away. They spoke into each other's ears for a minute. The blond turned around so he was in profile, popped something into his mouth, then gulped something that could have been beer out of a tall glass. It was Daniel.

"Davor! I didn't realise you came in here." One of our restaurant staff, Stefan, appeared at my side.

"I don't often. What are you doing out on a Saturday?" I frowned as I remembered preparing the staff rota. Stefan always worked Saturdays. Friday was his day off.

"I switched with Pawel. I'm sorry, I thought I told you. Blanka couldn't go out yesterday because of her ankle, and your mother sent me to pick up the groceries."

"I forgot. It's fine."

"I was on my way to the bar. Do you want anything?" he offered.

"No." I looked past him to where I'd seen Daniel, but he'd disappeared. Shit. Even if I could still see him, I couldn't approach him with Stefan hanging around. None of my family or colleagues knew I was gay and I didn't plan to out myself to Stefan of all people. He was a sly little bastard with a big mouth, and wouldn't be able to stop himself spilling the details to anyone who would listen. The first to hear the news would be my sister. I resigned myself to the fact that the best I could do was have a couple of drinks, keep my eye on Daniel when I could, and try to catch up with him for a minute so I could get his number.

Maybe ten minutes passed before I spotted him again, dancing with his friends. I watched, wishing I could join him. I didn't dance in the vigorous way he and his friends were doing, but I imagined grinding myself against him slowly, getting us both worked up, and taking him somewhere to fuck him. Mercifully, Stefan didn't return after he'd been to the bar, but found some people to hang out with. I saw him once or twice, standing talking with a group.

Daniel's dancing got wilder. He was jumping around and waving his arms in the air, face shiny with sweat. He didn't appear to have seen me. I didn't know him, but I recognised the look of him and his behaviour. I was willing to bet he'd taken Ecstasy. I kept my eye on him more than before. His friends appeared to have left him alone on the dancefloor and he wasn't dancing with anyone else. I could join him, except that Stefan was now looking my way.

Daniel stopped suddenly, and walked away from the dancers, stumbling and swaying. I was close enough to see his eyes were unfocussed and he was sweating so much that it dripped from his face onto his shirt. He took another step, then fell to his knees.

"Shit," I muttered. He was on his hands and knees amidst a crowd of dancers, and they all ignored him. The hell with Stefan and what he might think or say. I reached Daniel in a second and crouched, then gripped his arm, just in time to prevent him falling forward and smashing his face on the floor. I grabbed him under the arms and moved him away from everyone. His eyes rolled up in his head and his body became a dead weight. I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance, yelling the details to them above the loud music. Then the dark-haired man I'd seen Daniel with came over.

"Daniel! Oh, fuck! What happened?" he cried, dropping to his knees beside me.

"What's he taken?" I demanded.

"I don't know." His eyes widened.

"Don't bullshit me. Did you give it to him? What was it? Ecstasy?"

"Y-yes. I thought he'd used it before."

"Did he say that?"

"Well, no, but—" His words cut off as my fist connected with his mouth. I'd been more or less where Daniel was now, although I hadn't been in quite such a bad way.

I gathered up Daniel and carried him out of the main club into the entrance. He was heavier than he looked, and it took all of my strength not to drop him. There were a couple of padded benches in the entrance and I lowered him onto one, then crouched beside him and talked to him. There was no response. I wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"What's going on?" Stefan appeared beside me. "Who's that?"

"A friend. Someone gave him Ecstasy."

Sirens screamed down the street as the ambulance approached. A few minutes later, paramedics were beside Daniel, checking his pulse and breathing.

"What can you tell us about him?" one asked.

"Not much. His name's Daniel. He took Ecstasy and washed it down with some drink, possibly beer. I wasn't with him at the time, but I saw from a distance."

Immediately, one of the paramedics put a cannula in Daniel's arm and hooked up a saline drip. Then they strapped him to a stretcher and took him out to the ambulance.

"I'll come too," I said, following.

"You can't, sorry."

"Why not? I was with him. I called you."

"Only family allowed. Sorry." They closed the ambulance doors in my face, and moments later the vehicle screamed off down the street.

"Shit." I ran towards the nearest taxi, dived into the back seat, and told it to follow the ambulance. My heart slammed against my ribs and I felt sick. I remembered my own experience with the drug as if it had been yesterday—blurred vision and colours around me, distorted sounds, hallucinations, dry mouth, sweating. I felt like I was dying, and later I'd wished I had died.

The taxi pulled up outside the hospital ten minutes later. I paid quickly and leaped out. I made my way inside to the reception desk and explained that I'd called the ambulance for the young man who had just been brought in after taking Ecstasy.

"What's his name?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel what?"

"I, um, I don't know."

"I'm sorry, we can't give out any information unless you're immediate family."

"But I was right there when he collapsed! I called you," I repeated.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's policy."

"Fuck your policy." I stormed out again, wringing my hands. I barely knew him. But those fifteen minutes two weeks ago had made a big impression on me. I had to know he was okay, but there didn't seem to be anything I could do.

Eventually, I had to go home. I barely slept that night, and I felt sick with worry when I finally gave up and took a shower, then made myself some strong coffee.

"Hey, Davor." Blanka hobbled into the room. "You look terrible."

"Yeah, thanks." I made a face. "You want some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Where did you go last night?"

"Nowhere. Just for a couple of drinks."

"Mum thinks you're seeing someone." She smiled. "Are you?"

"No, I'm not." I poured her a coffee and topped up my own. Then I headed back to my room and stayed out of sight until the restaurant opened for Sunday lunch.

I tried to put Daniel out of my mind over the next few days, and view it as just a hook-up, which was what I normally did anyway. It almost worked and probably would have if I hadn't seen him collapse and be taken to hospital. As it was, I still found myself thinking about him a week later and I was furious with myself. "Forget about him," I muttered aloud, as I headed out to meet Markus for a Saturday night drink. "It was fifteen minutes of fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus finds out where Daniel works, enabling Davor to call and ask to see him again

Markus didn't have any desire to go to a club, much to my relief. We sat in a bar drinking. He had plenty to talk about as usual, and I answered in monosyllabic grunts, which was often the case.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked after about an hour.

"Why should anything be wrong with me?"

"You look like someone killed your cat."

I frowned. "I don't have a cat."

"Your sister, then. It's a figure of speech."

"If anyone hurts my sister, I'll break their fucking face," I growled.

"Davor, calm down. No one would dare hurt Blanka while you're alive. Why are you so down in the mouth?"

"I'm not."

"Maybe we should go clubbing after all and find someone to cheer you up, although I doubt you'll find anyone as hot as that Daniel guy." He snorted.

I glared at him. "Well, I might have had round two with him if he hadn't ended up in hospital last week," I snapped.

"What?"

I groaned. "I went back to that nightclub again—"

"You were looking for him?" Markus grinned. "You really liked him, huh?"

"Shut up. He was with his friends. He took Ecstasy and collapsed. I called the ambulance."

"Oh, fuck!" Markus's eyes went wide. "That can't have been easy."

"No, it wasn't." I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, not wanting the memories to come back, but they did anyway. It was well over a year now, and I still couldn't leave it behind completely. "I don't know whether he was okay or not. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance. I followed it to the hospital but they still wouldn't speak to me because I'm not family. I don't even know his last name."

"He's fine," Markus said, and gave my arm a squeeze.

"How would you know?" I stared at him, hoping I didn't look as desperate as I felt.

"He was on TV yesterday. Daniel Ferbe. He's a journalist at Aftenposten, working with the police on that serial killer case that's been on the news. They were interviewing him. You can look him up. His profile is on the newspaper's website."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Look." Markus tapped at his phone for a minute, then turned it around to show me a picture of Daniel wearing a checked coat over a grey sweater, with the same patterned scarf around his neck that he'd been wearing when I met him.

I grinned. I couldn't help myself. He was okay.

"Hell, Davor, you have got it bad. You never cared that much about me, even after three months." I felt a twinge of guilt, but Markus just laughed. "I'm teasing you. We never would have worked long term. So, now you know where to find him, you can call him and stop being miserable."

I rolled my eyes, trying to look more casual than I felt. "Well, we'll see. He might not want to hear from me again."

"You had a hot jerk-off session five minutes after you met him. He looked like he'd died and gone to heaven. I'd say it's worth a shot." Markus smirked. I scowled, but I knew he was right. It was worth a shot. The worst thing about it was that I'd have to wait until Monday.

Sunday was busier than it had been for a long time. A family had hired the restaurant for an anniversary celebration and we were rushed off our feet catering for their every need, for which I was grateful. I didn't usually like dealing with fussy public, but that day it helped the time go quicker. Eventually, it was over. I felt like a stupid teenage boy with a crush, waiting for the appropriate time to call the object of his desire, while being unsure whether the call would be welcome.

I left the house early on Monday morning and went to the apartment I kept that the family knew nothing about. Sometimes I needed a bolt hole, and I certainly needed a place to fuck. I couldn't take men home to the house. Even if the family knew and accepted me, I wouldn't take anyone there. I called Daniel's offices at ten and asked the receptionist to transfer me to him. The woman sounded harassed and anxious, and put my call through to another line without even asking my name.

"Yes, hello!" Daniel shouted a moment later. I couldn't tell whether he was annoyed about something, or excited. I only knew it was his voice, with a babble of other voices in the background.

"Hey, this is Davor." I wasn't sure if he would even remember me, and continued in a rush. "We met three weeks ago at the—"

"Oh, hey!" he interrupted. "Wait. Look, it's chaos here. Wait a minute while I go somewhere quieter."

I heard a few clicks and beeps as if he were transferring me to another phone. "Davor?" The noise in the background was gone.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again. We didn't get the chance to swap numbers."

"I know. That friend I was in the club with, Markus? He saw you on TV the other day and told me."

He laughed a little. "That was lucky."

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I, um, I was the one who called the ambulance last week."

He groaned quietly and muttered, "Oh, shit." Then he cleared his throat. "I didn't know you were there."

"I saw you at the bar with some friends. I was going to speak to you later, but then, well—" I broke off, not wanting to embarrass him further.

"I was dead for two minutes and thirty-three seconds," he said then. "They had to restart my heart twice. Fucking drugs. I don't take anything normally. Sorry, you don't want to hear about that." He sighed, sounded exasperated, and fell silent.

"It's okay. Can I see you?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away, but I could hear him breathing. He was going to say no. Or he was hoping I would say something else so he didn't have to. Damn it.

"Hey, look, it's up to you," I said. "My family owns the Vino Mondana restaurant. I'm there most of the time so you can call if you want. My family don't know I'm gay, though."

"Right. Okay."

"Bye." I hung up, not giving him the chance to say anything else. I doubted he'd call. He initially sounded surprised to hear from me, then just uncomfortable. I shrugged. It was only a hook-up after all. At least he was okay.

I didn't think I would hear from him. I was tempted to look up the news programme with his interview in but I wouldn't let myself. That was the kind of thing Markus would do—bordering on stalkerish. I decided I would go out again Saturday night and pick up a guy, no matter what.

It was Friday and the restaurant was quiet as the chef prepared for lunch and my mother and Blanka set the tables. Pawel and Jovan were somewhere, doing other jobs in readiness for the bookings we had—several business lunches and a family group. The phone rang behind the bar, and I put down the bottle of vodka I was about to clip above its measure, and answered.

"Vino Mondana, Davor speaking."

"It's Daniel."

I turned my back to the room to hide the fact that I couldn't stop myself smiling. "Hey. I wasn't sure I'd hear from you."

"Do you still want to see me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sorry if I sounded off when you called. I felt like a dick that you knew I overdosed."

"Don't. It happens."

"Not if you have a brain in your head."

"I could tell you a story about a mess I got into with Ecstasy once." I glanced behind me to make sure no one was listening. "Some other time. I'm in the bar."

"Sorry. Just say yes or no. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes."

"Nine o'clock, in the Red Bar?" He mentioned a gay bar I'd been to a few times with Markus.

"Yes, fine."

"See you, then." He hung up and so did I, just as Stefan appeared.

"Who was that?"

"No one," I grunted.

"I bet it was a girl. Does Davor have a girlfriend?" He grinned from ear to ear and waggled his eyebrows.

"Fuck off, Stefan, before I wipe that stupid smile off your face," I growled. I hated the little weasel. He thought he was part of the family because he'd been orphaned as a kid and we took care of him, and because he was dating Blanka. God knew why, but my mother and my uncle both liked him and thought he was a good match for Blanka. I wasn't sure what she thought. She often didn't look happy but she wouldn't talk about it.

Stefan disappeared shortly after. He and Blanka both had the day off as they usually did on Fridays, to go out or whatever they did together. I checked the bookings, irritated. Saturday was my usual evening for going out and I had no one I could switch with. Still, the restaurant closed at nine. I could probably get out an hour early.

It was eight thirty before I finished working the bar. I was tense and impatient to get out of there. I'd intended to go to my apartment to shower and change, but there was no time for that now. I drove to the house and called a cab on the way, arranging for it to collect me in twenty minutes. I took the fastest shower in history, put on a fresh shirt and suit, and rushed out again, just as the taxi I'd ordered pulled up.

"Red Bar," I said as I slid into the backseat. The driver glanced in the rear view mirror with a slight sneer on his face.

"Got a fucking problem with that?" I snapped.

"No." He ducked his head and began to drive.

I checked my watch several times on the journey to the club. Traffic was terrible due to an accident and police having to divert people heading into the city. Where time had crawled by through the afternoon and evening, now it seemed to race. I finally arrived outside the bar at nine fifteen, certain Daniel would have thought I'd stood him up and left.

I hurried inside and looked around, checking all the tables and the seating areas that had couches in shadowy corners, but I didn't see him. I headed for the bar and immediately recognised his checked coat and his bent head as he stared into the bottom of an empty glass.

"Hey." I touched his back as I reached him. "I'm sorry. Traffic was terrible. There's been an accident."

"I know." He glanced at me and grinned. "A colleague just called me to check I wasn't in it. I was about to get another." He indicated his empty glass. "What do you want?"

"Vodka and lemonade." I wasn't usually a vodka drinker but had found I liked it when I tried it the night I met him.

He caught the bartender's attention and ordered two drinks. A moment later I had a drink in my hand as I followed Daniel away from the bar to find a place to sit. He chose a corner couch, half-hidden behind a partition and with virtually no lighting. I grinned as I sat down. I liked the way things were going already and I was glad I called him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor and Daniel's date includes fooling around in a dark corner of the bar, which Davor isn't completely comfortable with, but his suggestion of going back to his apartment is met with a surprising reaction from Daniel.

"How long have you worked at Aftenposten?" I asked.

Daniel put his drink down and shrugged out of his coat. "Five years. I'm originally from Malmo and I worked for the branch there until about a year ago. Then I fucked up and my boss wanted to get rid of me, but she was too soft to do it. She suggested I transfer. I had nothing to keep me there, so here I am."

"Why did you get fired? Or transferred?"

He grinned. "I don't like to follow the rules. We were reporting on a serial killer—not too dissimilar from the case I'm working on now. The killer decided to use me as his contact to get what he wanted, and I printed a lot of details I shouldn't have. My boss had the article pulled a few hours after it was published, but it was too late by then."

"It sounds like you're important."

"I like to think so." He sipped his drink, then smiled. "Maybe not as much as I'd like. You said your restaurant's owned by your family. It's Croatian, isn't it?"

"Been Googling it, have you?" I teased. "Yes, we moved here when I was a kid. My father was killed in the war. My mother, uncle, and sister are all here."

"And they don't know you're gay? Wouldn't they accept you?"

"Not a chance. My mother and uncle are about as homophobic as they could be. What about you? Any family?"

"No." He shook his head. "My dad left when I was a kid and I never heard from him again. My mum died when I was sixteen. I lived with a friend's family until I went to university."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

We talked some more as we sipped our drinks, or rather, I talked. I didn't usually tell guys I met much about myself, but Daniel seemed to say exactly the right things to get me to open up. It made me a little uneasy at first, but I supposed it was his job. As a journalist he'd be good at getting information from people.

He put his empty glass down on a nearby table and suddenly grinned. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like I'm interviewing you. It's habit. I don't really date, so—"

"Nor do I." I finished my own drink and put the glass aside. "Do you want another?"

He shook his head. "I had two while I was waiting for you."

"In fifteen minutes?"

"I was a little early."

I smirked. "Keen to see me?"

"I was hoping to make a better impression than the last time you saw me." He grimaced. "I'm sorry you saw that."

"I'm not. At least I was there to help you. The people around you didn't seem to even notice."

"It was an accident." Daniel rubbed a hand over his face and rolled his eyes. "I mean, I didn't overdose on purpose. I'd never taken anything before. My friend gave me some pills and I took two at once without really thinking about it."

"Yes, I met him." I frowned. "I'm afraid I might have knocked a few of his teeth out."

Daniel's eyes widened. "That was you? I saw him a couple of days later. He had a split lip, but he just said he got in a scuffle."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You could have died. Did, in fact."

"I'm not angry." He laughed a little. "What were you saying on the phone? About something that happened to you."

"Uh, well, someone I was with spiked my drink with Ecstasy. I had no idea until it took effect and I, um, started doing stupid shit that got me in trouble."

"Fuck." He shook his head. "That's rough."

"I learned my lesson. You might see me clutching my drink for dear life now, and eyeing everyone like they're a potential spiker." I grinned and shoved the memory of my night of hell aside. I didn't want that spoiling my evening with Daniel. I turned more towards him and rested my arm along the back of the couch behind him. He shuffled closer and met my eyes. I wondered what colour his were—so far I'd only seen him in darkness or distorted lighting.

He leaned in closer. "This is a pretty good spot for, um, anything. I'm sure they set it up with that in mind."

"Used it before, have you?"

"No, but I've thought about it."

I moved my arm from the couch to his shoulders and angled my head to kiss him. His lips parted and his tongue met mine. I thrust into his mouth with my tongue and crushed his lips against his teeth. He groaned and unbuttoned my shirt to slip his hand inside.

God, I wanted to fuck so badly. It had been too long, and as we kissed and pressed against each other, I imagined him naked in my bed. I was hard and aching and my thoughts turned from the fantasy to what had actually happened before—his dick in my hand rubbing against mine, hot breath on my neck, and his groans of pleasure as he came.

I lowered my hand to his lap and stroked up the inside of his thigh to his balls, then cupped his erection through his trousers. He pulled his mouth from mine, gasping. I glanced around but no one could see us. We could probably do whatever we wanted here and no one would notice.

Daniel rose from the couch a little, then straddled me, his knees on the cushions either side of me. His mouth covered mine again and he took control of the kiss, his tongue sliding over mine as he thrust in. I ran my hands over his thighs and his arse, pulling him tighter against me so he would feel my erection between his legs. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hands between us and unzipped my fly. A moment later, my dick was in his hand and I turned my head a little to pull out of the kiss and breathe. He fumbled with his own fly with his free hand, and eventually released his erection. I looked down, watching as he began stroking us both together the way I had previously. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as he writhed on my lap, grunting his pleasure as he rapidly jerked us off.

Damn, he was hot. He was the best-looking, sexiest man I'd ever been with. I wasn't into public sex as a rule—I liked to be in my apartment, or at a guy's place away from prying eyes, but with Daniel I didn't care. I just wanted him and I didn't want to stop this and wait until we were somewhere else.

My orgasm approached embarrassingly quickly, and when Daniel spilled into his hand and stroked his fluid down my shaft I came hard. "Fuck," I groaned, and rested my head against his chest as I panted for breath. I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped myself, then him. He took it from me to clean his hand and tucked himself away. I quickly did the same, then slid my arms around him again. "Do you want to go to my place?"

He stiffened a little and avoided my eyes, then seemed to shake himself and smiled. "Not yet."

"Not yet as in later, or not yet as in another day?" I kissed his jaw and tasted salt.

"Just, um, some other day." He pulled free of my arms and slid off my lap.

"Okay. Whatever you want." I took his reaction to mean he didn't want to fuck yet. Not everyone wanted to dive into anything more than a jerk-off or a blowjob right away, although most would rather have some privacy to do that much.

He nodded and swallowed. "I, um, I think I'm just going to, um, wash my hands." He shot up from the couch and walked off in the direction of the bathrooms.

I frowned, curious. He was nervous. It wasn't just about not taking things further yet. Maybe it was that he didn't do this often, or because he didn't know me yet. I glanced at my watch as I waited for him to come back, which I assumed he would since he'd left his coat on the couch. Ten minutes passed and he appeared with two drinks, smiling.

"Sorry. The queue at the bar is ridiculous."

"Okay. Thanks." I took a glass from him. "You all right?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" He avoided my gaze but continued to smile. "Wait, don't drink that." He removed the glass from my hand, took a mouthful of the contents, and passed it back to me. I raised my eyebrows. "Spike test," he explained.

I grinned back. I'd been so engrossed in thinking about him that it hadn't occurred to me to worry about it. "I don't know anyone else who would have done that."

"Maybe I'm still trying to improve the impression you have of me."

"I think that would be difficult." I leaned closer and brushed my lips across his, then took a sip of my drink. It would be very easy to like him too much I realised. I hadn't fallen for anyone since I was in my early twenties, and that guy had been an arsehole. I didn't date anyone after him until I met Markus, who ended our relationship with the drink-spiking episode. Would this thing with Daniel be more than just a bit of fun? I would like it to be.

We chatted more while we finished our drinks. He asked me about the restaurant and I told him how we had arrived in Sweden with no money, and my mother had managed to borrow enough to set up a tiny pizzeria with six tables. We'd slept in the two tiny bedrooms above it for three years while we saved up—Blanka sharing with Mum, and me with Zvonomir, which I'd hated. I'd only been a kid and his sly sneaky ways had intimidated me. Talking about the restaurant made me realise I was hungry. I often didn't eat until after it closed, and tonight I'd been in a rush to meet Daniel.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"No."

"Do you want to get something?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind? They do bar meals here, or we can go somewhere else."

"Here's fine. I'll get some menus." I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom, then picked up menus from the bar on the way back.

We chose a selection of basket food—sausages, meatballs, breads, and cheeses—which we nibbled as we talked, and washed down with a couple of light beers. I lost track of time, assuming maybe an hour had passed, but suddenly the lights came on and the background music stopped.

"Shit, it's midnight." Daniel laughed. "How did that happen?"

I met his eyes which I saw now were a clear grey. "Obviously, I'm such good company you didn't notice the hours passing," I joked.

"You're full of yourself, aren't you?" Still grinning, he got to his feet and picked up his coat. "I suppose we should go before they throw us out."

I followed him outside and folded my arms around myself. The temperature had dropped below freezing and I wished I had something warmer than a suit jacket. We joined the line of people waiting for taxis. "Do you want to do this again sometime soon?"

"Yeah." He pulled out his phone. I did the same and we swapped numbers. A line of maybe a dozen cars crawled along, swiftly picking up the people ahead of us. "You get that one," Daniel said, pointing to the next available car. "I'll wait for the next." He didn't ask which direction I planned to go, and apparently wanted to say goodbye here.

I pulled open the door of the taxi and held it for him. "You take it." I glanced around quickly. The only people close by were two gay couples. I kissed his cheek and stepped away.

He slid into the seat and looked up at me. "See you soon?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

He pulled the door closed and the car took off. Another slid into its place immediately. I climbed in and gave the driver the address of my apartment. I didn't feel like going back to the house tonight. I had a feeling I would be jerking off the minute I got inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor and Daniel have phone sex, and a breakfast date

"Hey, Davor." Blanka greeted me as I arrived at the restaurant the next morning. "Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes. "Stefan thinks you have a girlfriend."

"Stefan's full of shit," I muttered.

"So, you just pick up some random girl and stay at her place?"

"Jesus, Blanka. I am not having a conversation with you about my sex life."

"You do have one, then?" She laughed. "Mum is desperate for you to meet a nice girl and bring her home. You know that, right?"

"Yes, and it's not going to happen. I'm not interested in—"

"A nice girl?"

"I was going to say a relationship. But yeah. Nice girls expect dinners and gifts and don't put out."

"You're a pig, Davor!" Blanka cried, and hit me with the towel she was wiping a table with.

"Well, don't ask me about it, then. Concentrate on your own love life."

Her face fell and she turned away.

"What's up? Trouble in paradise?" I taunted.

"Leave me alone." She scrubbed briskly at the table, then moved to the next.

"No one's around. If there's a problem, you can tell me," I said more seriously. "Is he being a jerk to you?"

She didn't answer.

"Has he hurt you, Blanka?"

"No. Just leave it."

"You don't have to stay with him, you know. Just because we brought him up and he's been obsessed with you since puberty, doesn't mean you have to go along with it if you don't want to. I know Mum wants to see you married but she'd understand."

"No, she wouldn't," Blanka muttered. "Stefan has always been her favourite. Even more so than you."

"Well, you're not on your own if you want to get out of it," I told her. "I'm on your side."

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

The next day, I caved and found Daniel's interview on the Net. I suppose I could be forgiven. We were kind of seeing each other so it wasn't as if he wasn't interested and I was stalking him. I left it a couple of days before I called him, then I did it from my apartment in the evening after I finished working to ensure I couldn't be overheard.

He answered on the third ring and sounded as if he were eating. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you eating?"

"Some shitty microwave pizza thing." He laughed. "Where are you?"

"At my apartment. I wanted some privacy to call you."

"Right? What are you planning on saying to me?" His voice was suddenly husky and seductive and my pulse quickened. What did he want from me? Phone sex?

"I was going to ask you out but maybe I should ask you what you're wearing instead." I chuckled.

"You really want to know? Well, um, jeans and a tee shirt." There was a pause and a rustling sound. "Just jeans now. No underwear."

"Damn you."

Daniel laughed. "Wish you could see me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just, uh, getting out of my jeans. You like my dick, Davor?"

"You're a fucking tease," I growled.

"You know it." I heard a couple of beeps and a click.

"What was that?"

"Check your messages."

He had sent me a picture of his dick, close up. Of course I'd seen him before, but not with the lights on and not naked. His shaft curved up towards his belly, the head flushed pink. Neatly cropped light brown hair surrounded the root.

"Oh, fucking hell," I groaned as I put the phone back to my ear.

Daniel laughed. "Are you hard?"

"You're kidding." I unzipped my fly and slid my hand into my underwear.

"Want to play?"

"Right now?" I sounded breathless as I stroked myself slowly.

"Yeah. I'm lying on my bed now. My dick's in my hand. I'm rubbing my thumb over the tip." He groaned.

"I'm on my couch stroking myself," I said.

"Are you naked?"

"No—"

"Take your clothes off."

"Wait a minute." I put the phone down and scrambled out of my shirt and trousers, then my underwear and socks, too. I snatched up the phone and lay on the couch. "Now I'm naked."

"Wish I could see you."

"Put your clothes back on and come over here."

"I can't right now. Send me a picture."

"Shit." I fiddled with the phone, snapped a picture of my dick in my hand and sent it to his phone. I heard his phone beep, then a gasp. He came back on the line.

"Davor, close your eyes and jerk off, slowly. Imagine it's my hand and my mouth on you. I want to suck you."

"Holy shit," I muttered. I closed my eyes and imagined him crouching over me, stroking me and guiding me into his mouth. I groaned and my balls pulled up. "So fucking close already," I panted.

"I am too. That first time you touched me felt so good. I came so hard." He stopped talking and moaned.

I imagined him on his bed, eyes closed, back arching, jerking himself faster as he started to come. I pictured myself with him, my knees between his thighs, rubbing my dick against his. I stroked myself urgently, torn between wanting to make it last and to finish as quickly as possible. The sound of Daniel pleasuring himself was too much and I jerked myself harder. "Fuck!" I cried. "I'm coming."

Daniel's deep groan told me he had finished with me. I heard his ragged breathing as he came down from his high. "I wish you were here," he whispered. "I wish I could—" He swore, then fell silent. I wondered what he had been going to say.

"When can I see you?" I asked him.

"Any time. I work more regular hours than you, so what works for you?"

"What about breakfast?" I suggested.

"Sure, I can do breakfast. I don't have to be at my office until ten."

"Tomorrow at eight." I thought for a minute and suggested a restaurant that did excellent breakfasts and brunches.

"All right."

We ended the call and I went to take a shower. I wanted to invite him to my place for dinner, but after he went weird and nervous the last time I suggested it, I held off. I could wait to fuck as long as he wanted but I wasn't sure how long I could wait to get him out of the public eye so we could be naked together. I closed my eyes with a groan as the hot needles of the shower added to my arousal and made me hard again.

I arrived at the breakfast restaurant a few minutes before eight the next morning, and parked my car on the street outside. As I got out, a shiny black Cadillac Escalade passed me and rounded the corner into the nearby side street. A minute later, Daniel appeared and walked towards me. I beamed as he reached me, and put out my hand to shake his. I could have hugged and kissed him—not many people were around—but I was too wary of being spotted by someone I knew. A lot of people used our restaurant and knew me.

Daniel wore black leather gloves and I pushed my thumb under the cuff to stroke his wrist. I held onto his hand far too long for it to be a handshake. He took a step closer as if he were going to kiss me. I quickly let go and backed up.

"Sorry." He smiled and fell into step beside me as I began walking to the restaurant's entrance.

"No, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for my family, I wouldn't care who saw us."

"I get it." Daniel led the way into the restaurant, which was quiet, and selected a table in the far corner away from the windows. We sat down and immediately a waitress arrived and offered drinks. We both asked for coffee and took a look at the menus.

Daniel told me about what he planned to do at work that day, and I expressed my irritation over Stefan and told Daniel a little about him. We avoided each other's eyes and tried not to bump knees under the small table but it was hard work. I wanted to hold his hand or slip my hand under the table and touch his leg. Anything. I just wanted contact. Maybe we should have got coffee and a sandwich to go, and sat in one of the cars. I grinned at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked in a low voice, and peered up at me through long lashes.

I glanced around but no one was within hearing distance. "I was thinking about getting it the backseat of one of our cars. If I don't get my hands on you soon, I'll go crazy."

Daniel snorted softly and met my eyes. His pupils were dilated, and he licked his lower lip. "I've never tried out my backseat. Do you want me to do what I talked about on the phone last night?"

I suppressed a groan with difficulty. "I, um, yes." I cleared my throat as the waitress returned with our coffees and waited to take our orders. We both ordered a stack of pancakes and the waitress left us again. I took another look around. Two families sat at the other end of the restaurant, engrossed in their food. One other waitress made coffees behind the counter. No one was near us or looking our way. I reached across the table and took his hand. "God, I want you," I whispered.

"Likewise." He squeezed my hand, then pulled free and picked up his coffee as the door opened and some more people came in.

I managed to eat my breakfast but my appetite had deserted me. I hadn't got myself in this state over anyone since my first relationship. I certainly hadn't with Markus and the rest had been one-nighters. I couldn't wait to get out of there and as soon as the bill arrived, I paid it quickly, waving away Daniel's offer to get half, and wrapped my overcoat around myself to disguise my tented trousers.

We walked around the corner to the Escalade and Daniel opened a rear door. No one was in sight. The street held only rear entrance doors to businesses and wasn't used much by pedestrians. He climbed into the car and I followed him, then slammed the door closed behind me. Instantly, our mouths met and we wriggled out of our coats. Daniel groaned and whimpered as I fucked his mouth with my tongue and unfastened his trousers. In a moment, his erection was in my hand, warm and silky, already leaking. I pulled my mouth from his and pushed him down onto the seat. He lay on his back, one knee bent up and his foot on the headrest, the other foot on the floor. It would be obvious as to what we were doing if by some poor stroke of luck someone walked by, but for once I didn't care that I was in a car in broad daylight, having sex. I just needed to come so badly.

I pulled my dick out as I bent over Daniel and took his into my mouth. "Holy shit," he gasped. He fumbled with his clothes, shoving his trousers and underwear down under his butt to uncover himself more. I stroked and sucked, my eyes closed with pleasure as I tasted him for the first time. My erection throbbed in my other hand and I caressed it slowly, keeping my grip loose. I didn't want to come in my own hand. After a few minutes I stopped touching myself altogether, and used both hands to finish Daniel off. He was close, and I squeezed his sac and rubbed a finger over his perineum. He bucked his hips up and pushed into my throat. I almost gagged but managed to control it.

"Davor," Daniel gasped. "You'd better stop. I'm gonna—"

I quickened my pace, ignoring him, and swallowed when he came. He groaned and cried out, shuddering under me as he finished. I pulled off, gave his tip a last lick, and grinned.

"Fuck." He rubbed his sleeve over his face.

"Good?" I teased.

"Oh, God. You're going to get it in a minute. When I can breathe again." He sucked in a long breath and released it. "Come here. Kiss me."

I kneeled on the seat between his legs and bent to kiss him, letting him taste himself on my tongue. He quickly found my dick and teased it with a light touch. I slid my arms under him and pulled him up, so I could sit back and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor realises his feelings for Daniel are growing. Daniel's anxiety about being alone with Davor, makes Davor think something bad must have happened in his past.

I groaned loudly as I came. Daniel's mouth was heaven. Markus had prided himself on sucking cock but he did what he enjoyed himself, which was basically to suck like a vacuum cleaner. Daniel used hands and mouth to touch me everywhere—soft and gentle; rough and fast; somewhere in between—testing my reaction to everything he did and then concentrating on what made me moan loudest. I loved the way he touched me, and I rested my hand lightly on his head so I could feel the softness of his hair. When I opened my eyes I realised every window in the car was steamed up, but at least if there was anyone out there they couldn't see us.

I quickly tucked myself away and put my coat back on. My shirt was damp and sticking to my skin. Daniel's face was flushed, eyes shining, as he pulled away from me and put his clothing in order. He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"You have to go to work. I know." I wasn't ready to go yet. I still didn't know him very well but I liked what I knew so far, and I loved the sex. But there was more. I wanted more, and a few drinks and a quick jerk-off or blowjob in a public place wasn't going to be enough for me for long. I wanted him in my bed. Even if we didn't fuck, I wanted to take him to bed and wake up with him in the morning. Perhaps I should ask again and make it clear we didn't have to take things further yet. But not now. I cupped his face in my hands and drew him into a kiss. There was no heat in it now, but it was warm, and thorough, and filled with longing. I got the same from him. He held onto me as if he didn't want to let go, and kissed me back until we had to part to breathe. I hugged him tighter and he pressed his face into my neck.

"When are you free next?" he asked.

"Saturday?"

He huffed. I grinned and kissed his ear. "Tomorrow?"

"That could work," he said casually.

"Yeah, you can't wait until Saturday," I teased.

"Can you?"

"No." I nuzzled his ear and stroked my hand up and down his back. I couldn't bring myself to let go of him and get out of the car. It was exciting and scary at the same time. "I'll call you tonight. Around ten?"

"Okay." He didn't make a move to pull away. Finally, I made myself do it. I took my hands off him, opened the car door and got out. I waited until he got out of the backseat, climbed in the front, and started the engine. Then I walked away to my car.

"Hey, what are you doing in this part of town?" Markus ran across the street towards me, just as I unlocked the car.

"Breakfast." I pointed at the restaurant.

"But you weren't in there. You just walked around that corner."

"I was—" I coughed and grinned. "Never mind."

"Were you with Daniel?"

I chuckled, wishing I could keep the stupid smile off my face. The last few minutes just holding each other had stirred something in me that I wanted more of.

"Wow, you are really smitten." Markus chuckled. "I've never seen you look like that."

"Like what?" I frowned and bit my lip.

"Smitten, like I said. So, you're dating him?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"He must really be something."

"I have to go."

"Catch up Saturday?"

"Um—"

"Look, just call me whenever. Looks like I've lost my wingman for a while." Markus winked, then crossed the street again and left me alone.

For a while? I got into my car and started the engine. "For a while" meant there would be an end to it, and I didn't like the sound of that at all.

I stayed at the apartment again that night and called Daniel a little after ten as I had promised. We spent a while talking about our day, but by the end of the conversation we were lying naked on our beds after another session of phone sex.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Daniel asked eventually.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" I suggested.

"I'm guessing you're not inviting me to Vino Mondana," he joked.

"No. Do you like seafood?"

"Yes."

"There's a nice restaurant on the water—"

"I know it. I've never been, though."

"Great, I'll book."

"Okay."

I offered to pick him up in my car and he gave me his address. A few minutes later we hung up. The next morning I went out and bought a new shirt to wear for our date. After it, I hoped to get Daniel to come back to the apartment with me, or get invited into his which would probably be easier if I was driving him. We'd seen each other a few times now. Maybe he would be more agreeable to it this time.

I picked him up outside his apartment at seven and drove the few miles to the restaurant. As we hurried from the car to the restaurant door snow began to fall, and I imagined us in bed together later, snuggling under a pile of blankets.

We ate two courses and drank a couple of glasses of wine with the food. The restaurant was dimly lit with partitions between many of the tables. We sat in a corner away from the windows and out of sight of most of the other people. As we drank coffee after the meal I held his hand on the table, and stroked his knuckles with my thumb.

"Do you want to go anywhere else after this?" Daniel asked.

"How about my place?"

"Um—"

"Or yours. Whichever you prefer."

"I don't—"

"Listen. I'm not asking to fuck you if that's what you're worried about," I whispered.

"I'm not."

"But I want to get my hands on you and it's too cold to fool around in the car tonight. I'd rather go somewhere more private than a bar or club."

"Well, I, um—" He pulled his hand free and gulped his coffee. His hand shook as he put the cup down, and it clattered against the saucer. It was then I realised there was much more of a problem than him not wanting to take the next step so quick. What was it? He was worried about being alone with me, perhaps? Had something happened to him? I should ask him about it but I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear it, if he'd had a similar experience to my own. Not yet anyway. I wouldn't know how to deal with it. It wasn't a conversation to have in a restaurant, either.

"Daniel." I took his hand in mine again. He avoided my eyes. "Let's just call in at the Red Bar for one more drink. Then I'll drive you home."

"Sure. Okay." He nodded and forced a small smile onto his lips. I squeezed his hand and let go, hoping I hadn't spoiled things.

We had a beer each in the Red Bar. Daniel seemed more like his usual self again, chatty and amusing, but he didn't instigate any physical fun. I followed his lead and kept my hands to myself, until I parked the car outside his apartment an hour later. Then I unclipped my seatbelt and leaned towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." He smiled and didn't meet my eyes.

I cupped his chin and turned him more towards me. "If you're worried about—"

"I'm not." He closed the small gap between us and kissed me, heatedly and roughly, which immediately sent my blood rushing to my groin and scrambled the thoughts in my head. I kissed him back, and tried to remember what I wanted to say to him. I'd only intended to try to reassure him. He pulled back and licked his lips. "I have to work early tomorrow. I should get some sleep."

"All right. I'll call you."

He nodded, then dived out of the car before I could say anything else and hurried into his building. I drove home, this time to the house, going over and over the things he said and didn't say, and the way he acted. I was sure my earlier thought that he was worried about being alone with me was correct. He refused to go to my place or invite me into his, and yet he was happy to stroke me off or suck me in a semi-public place and let me do the same to him. It was obvious he enjoyed all of that, and he kissed me like his life depended upon it. So, what could be wrong?

I called him the following evening, but he didn't answer his phone. It went to voicemail and I left a brief message asking him to call me. The next day was Saturday, when I thought I would have seen him but he hadn't called me back. I tried calling again that evening but his phone went straight to voicemail as if it was switched off.

"Shit," I muttered. "Where are you?"

I looked up Aftenposten on the Net and searched for articles he'd written. There were lots and I spent a good part of Sunday reading them. His writing was entertaining and clever and it amused me, even when I was reading about serial killers and the like. Some of the articles I found dated back more than a year to when he'd worked for the Malmo branch of the paper, and I learned about the case he'd worked on there. I was horrified to find out it started with a bomb in his car after the killer borrowed Daniel's car without his knowledge to dump two halves of two different bodies on Oresund Bridge. Daniel had feared for his life as his car doors locked and the electrics ceased. The bomb timer counted down from twenty minutes to a minute and a half, and the police and bomb squad were unable to get him out or deactivate the bomb. Then it reached zero, switched off, and his car unlocked itself.

"Fuck!" I let out the breath I'd been holding as I read. Of course the outcome had been good, because he was alive and I knew him, but the period of time trapped in his car must have been hell. Could this have anything to do with what was bothering him now?

Numerous times over the next few days, I took out my phone to call him and stopped myself. If he wanted to talk to me he'd have called me back. Pressuring him with more calls wouldn't achieve anything except to make me seem desperate.

A new article appeared on Aftenposten with the police's latest findings of another body and their theories on the killer. I read what Daniel had written twice, then switched off the laptop. I was done. Clearly, it was over. I hadn't talked to him in over a week. It was Saturday again and if I wasn't careful it would pass the same way as the previous one—with me pacing around my apartment thinking about him and mentally kicking myself for longing so much for someone who seemed to have walked away from me.

I was in the shower when my phone rang. I imagined it would be Markus. He'd called a few times over the past week and I'd given him excuses as to why I didn't have time to talk and didn't want to arrange to see him. He'd laughed and assumed I was too busy with Daniel. But now I wanted to talk to him and decided to get together with him for a few drinks and maybe hook up with someone new. I didn't want to, but there was no point moping around the way I was doing.

I wrapped a towel around myself and left a trail of wet footprints through my apartment as I went to grab my phone from the kitchen. I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Yes, hello."

"Hi, Davor. It's Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor comes out to his sister, and heads to another city on an overnight date with Daniel.

"Hey!" Relief flooded through me.

"I'm sorry I missed your call. I had, um, a deadline with the paper. I worked all night some days."

"It's okay."

"The latest article was published today. The police have a suspect they're interviewing. I couldn't write it yet, but they think they got the killer." He sounded exhausted but not only that—he sounded unhappy.

"That's good. But you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. I need to sleep, though. Sorry."

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow." He hung up and I did the same.

I was happy he called me and what he said made sense, but I still wondered about what was worrying him. I called him back on Sunday after the lunchtime rush at the restaurant was over.

"Aren't you working?" he asked me.

"I'm taking a break. You feel better?"

"Much. Again, I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. What have you been doing?"

"Reading some of the articles you wrote," I admitted. "I found some about the previous serial killer in Malmo you mentioned."

"Wow, really? I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I'm not interested in murderers but I'm interested in your work. Your writing's good; entertaining. I was shocked when I read about the bomb in your car."

Daniel laughed. "That gave me fucking nightmares for weeks. He did it to get my attention. I can tell you, it worked. I'm lucky I didn't actually shit myself at the time. I'd only had the Escalade about two weeks. I threw up when I finally got out, though."

He sounded surprisingly light-hearted. I forgot about my concerns and tried to make my own week sound more interesting than it was, although it didn't seem to fool him.

"Don't tell me all you've been doing is working."

"Same as you, right?"

"Yes, but I worked all night on three days. Haven't you been thinking about me at all? You know, at night, when you're alone in your bed?" His voice dropped into its husky tone.

"Fuck, Daniel. I'm still at the restaurant," I groaned.

"You don't want to jerk off in the kitchen?"

"I'm on the roof."

"Ah. Too cold, then. When can I see you? It's been too long."

"Not tonight, unfortunately. We have a large booking at seven."

"I'm busy tomorrow but after that I have two days off." He paused. "Can you take a night off mid-week? Or a day and a night?"

"Yes, I'm a partner. As I long as I have some notice I can arrange it."

"How do you feel about getting out of the city for the night? Go somewhere new and stay in a hotel?"

"That sounds great." I did my best not to sound as surprised as I felt. Maybe I had got it all wrong. Perhaps he just hadn't been ready for anything more than what we were doing and now he was. "Who's driving?"

"I will. You can leave your car at my place if you want. There's an underground garage."

"I'll drive over after lunch on Tuesday." I couldn't wait to see him again, and the prospect of going somewhere no one knew us and spending the whole night with him had me ridiculously excited.

On Tuesday morning I packed an overnight bag and left it in my car when I went to the restaurant. I'd told the family I planned to go out of town to visit a friend. It was the best thing I could think of on short notice and it prompted a dozen questions from my mother, and the usual sly suspicious looks from Zvonomir. Blanka just smiled and said nothing but she found me in the cellar later.

"Who's the friend?"

"No one you know."

She glanced up the steps to the kitchen, then moved closer to me and lowered her voice. "It's someone you're seeing, isn't it? You're different to how you usually are. You smile more and you're distracted."

"You sound like Mum," I muttered.

"So, why don't you just tell us? Or me, at least. Is she what Mum would think unsuitable? Or like, Mum's age? Or—" Blanka stopped suddenly, her brows furrowed. "Is it a guy?"

"Why the hell would you say that?" I snapped.

"Well, is it? I don't care. You should know you can trust me. You always have my back, but who do you have, Davor? Keep it to yourself if you want but you can tell me stuff."

My jaw clicked from grinding my teeth. I supposed I could trust Blanka. She knew I was on her side, particularly if Stefan fucked with her and Mum and Zvonomir sided with him. "I'm not talking about it here," I said in a low voice.

"Just tell me his name."

"Daniel." I couldn't stop the smile that tugged my lips up at the corners.

Blanka beamed. "I can't wait to hear about him," she whispered. She grabbed a bottle of champagne she'd apparently come down for, and retreated up the stairs.

For a moment, I remained frozen in the cellar. I came out to my sister and she didn't care. Of course she wouldn't care. I should have known that but it hadn't stopped me keeping the secret from her for twenty years. Stupid really. She would never say anything to anyone; not even Stefan.

I left the restaurant at two o'clock and drove to Daniel's apartment. His car was parked in front of the building and when I buzzed him, he came down and showed me where to park. Minutes later I put my bag in the Escalade and he drove us west towards the suburbs.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Have you been to Vasteras?"

"No."

"It's a nice city. Quiet. Accepting. Good places to eat and a hotel on the lakeside."

"Sounds great." I relaxed in the heated seat and looked around me as Daniel drove, enjoying the scenery as we left Stockholm, and watching him as much as I could without obviously staring. Just watching him drive the car made me half hard, and I couldn't wait to get to our destination. The prospect of spending the night with him had my heart thundering in my chest.

"Did your family want to know where you're going in the middle of the week?" he asked me.

"Yeah. You'd think I was fifteen years old rather than thirty-five if you heard the third degree I got from my mother and my uncle." I rolled my eyes. "I said I was catching up with an old friend from high school whom I haven't seen for years."

Daniel laughed. "Did they believe you?"

"Probably not." I chuckled. "I told my sister."

"About me?"

"Not exactly, but she asked if I was seeing a guy and I told her your name. She won't say anything. Not even to her idiot boyfriend. I don't know why I never told her before. I always looked out for her when we were growing up, and still do."

"She sounds cool. I'd like to meet her."

"Maybe you can some day."

We talked for most of the hour-long journey until Daniel drove into the parking area of a pleasant-looking hotel on the shore of Lake Maleren. He had already booked a room. We checked in and went up to leave our bags, discovering the window had a lake view. I dumped my bag on the floor beside the king-size bed and a moment later, Daniel pressed himself against me.

"It's been too long since we did this," he said.

I didn't point out that we'd never actually done this—every time we'd been together we hadn't really been alone. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. His tongue stroked over mine and he rolled his hips to grind his growing erection against me. I groaned with pleasure and slid my hands down to his arse. I could quite happily spend the entire time we were here in the room, and I began backing him towards the bed. I imagined pressing him down onto the mattress, taking his clothes off, lowering myself between his legs. My dick throbbed, desperate for friction. I pushed my leg between his thighs and stepped forward again. Daniel groaned, and slipped his hand between us to rub me through my clothes.

I stopped kissing him and thrust eagerly against his palm. "Fuck, that feels good."

He stepped sideways and turned us as he continued to roughly stroke me, and suddenly I found myself on my back on the bed, with him kneeling over me, thighs spread. He rubbed himself against me, panting, then paused to unzip my fly.

"Daniel," I gasped. "Oh fuck!" My dick was in his mouth and his hand cupped my balls. I wanted to tell him to slow down so we could get out of our clothes and touch each other together, but I was so desperate to come and so glad to have his hands and mouth on me, that I stayed quiet and enjoyed. I didn't last long and laughed at myself when I came so fast. While I caught my breath, Daniel unzipped his trousers and began stroking himself through his underwear.

"Come here. Let me do that." I pulled him closer to me and replaced his hand with mine. He didn't last any longer than I had, once I took him in my mouth. Minutes later, we were ready to go out and explore the city.

I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. I'd been as horny as hell and desperate to touch and be touched, but it had happened so fast. We had the rest of the afternoon and evening and all night to enjoy each other. I wanted to take my time. I wanted to be with him naked; to explore every inch of his body. Even if I didn't fuck him, I wanted a lot more than we'd done so far. I couldn't help wondering if he planned to avoid being in the room with me as much as possible, and that brought all my previous worries back. If something had happened to him that he couldn't or wouldn't tell me about, how could things progress between us?

I did my best not to let it spoil the day. We walked along the shore of the lake, holding hands outdoors for the first time. For me, it was the first time holding anyone's hand in a public place that wasn't a bar or club, or a discreet corner in a restaurant. Daniel was completely relaxed about it, but I glanced over my shoulder several times, convinced someone I knew would see me. Of course, they didn't and eventually I relaxed and wrapped my arm around him instead. Every time he looked at me, he smiled as if he were having the best time, but it never quite reached his eyes. He wasn't happy and sooner or later I would have to try to get him to talk about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor and Daniel's date doesn't go as Davor hopes, and he wonders whether there can be any future for them.

We ate dinner in an Italian restaurant at a window table looking out on the lake. Not many other guests were dining, and no one bothered us when we casually touched each other or whispered together. I managed to put my anxiety aside again, and simply enjoyed being away from home in Daniel's company. We went from the restaurant to a nightclub, had a couple of drinks, and danced.

I wasn't much of a dancer. The only time I could remember doing it was that awful night with Markus, when I'd started to feel the effects of the pill I took. The music was too loud, the flashing lights were too bright, and I'd reeled and lurched as I held onto Markus in my efforts to stay on my feet. I shook the memory off and pulled Daniel harder against me. The lights were dim, and the music was a steady grind. Half a dozen other gay couples shuffled together or humped each other's legs in time to the beat. Daniel was hard again, and he rubbed himself against my thigh, his arms tight around my neck. I squeezed his arse in both hands and nibbled his ear. My dick stiffened and I gyrated my hips to get some friction. Daniel shifted a little in my arms and brought our groins together. I grunted with pleasure and turned my head to capture his lips with mine. When I came up for air, he was panting for breath.

"Fuck, I'm so close."

I laughed. "Didn't you get any relief this week either?"

"No. Too busy and too tired." He rolled his hips and his erection rubbed against mine through our clothes.

I groaned and pressed my face into his neck. My underwear was damp where my dick had leaked, and suddenly the hotel seemed much too far away. "Let's get off the dance floor."

Daniel grinned wickedly, grabbed my hand, and tugged me away from the other dancers in the direction of the toilets. A couple of minutes later, we were in one of the stalls with the door locked, listening to the groans of pleasure coming from the other cubicles either side while we jerked each other off. It felt like a waste to be doing it in a nightclub toilet when we had a bed waiting for us, but what the hell. There weren't any rules to follow.

We had one more drink, then found a taxi to take us to the hotel. It was less than a mile away, but the temperature had plummeted, and the pavements were slippery with frost. When we reached the room, we drank coffee to warm up. I watched Daniel carefully and tried not to make it obvious. He seemed relaxed enough. When he finished his coffee, he went into the bathroom and closed the door. I took off some of my clothes but left my trousers on.

When he eventually came out of the bathroom, he wore only his underwear—tight grey jersey shorts. I stared appreciatively at his body, unable to take my eyes off him. He was pale, slim and toned, with a smooth chest and a narrow line of brown hair below his navel. I licked my lips and despite having come twice already that evening, I started to get hard. It was obvious he wasn't but perhaps I could do something about that later. I got up and pulled him close to me.

"You are fucking gorgeous," I murmured, then smothered his laugh with a kiss. He slid his arms around me and kissed me back. Before it grew heated, he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll just be a minute." I took my turn in the bathroom, had a quick freshen up, and left the rest of my clothes in the bathroom. I found Daniel in the bed with his arms folded across his chest, eyes half closed. Suddenly I was stupidly nervous. I didn't know what he wanted, and I feared whatever I did, I would fuck up. Things seemed good, but were they really? He hadn't looked happy all day, and still didn't. He looked resigned. I immediately decided not to do anything unless he started it.

I slid into the bed and lay on my side facing him. When he didn't move or speak, I rested my arm across him and stroked his bicep. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, then rolled over and pressed against me, his arm around my back. His body vibrated, trembling all over, as he held on tight to me and buried his face in my neck.

I hugged him close and kissed his ear. I didn't know what to say or do. Would he even tell me what was going on if I asked him? Maybe if he would if I told him what happened to me first, but I couldn't bring myself to do it right now and spoil things. Perhaps we were as bad as each other. I stroked my hand over his hair and kissed his shoulder. "Whatever you think is going to happen, it isn't," I said slowly.

He stiffened but didn't answer.

"Being with you like this feels so good."

"Yeah."

I didn't say anything else. He was still tense, and I just held him and thought about the little I knew about him, until I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Fuck!"

I jerked out of sleep at the sound of Daniel's yell. He was sitting up, scrubbing his hands over his face, his body shivering and wet with sweat. I sat up quickly. The room was dimly lit from the faint light of dawn creeping in through the window.

"Daniel?" I touched his shoulder and he jumped away from me as if I'd struck him. "Hey. It's just me."

"Fuck. Sorry," he mumbled as he slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. The door slammed behind him and the lock clicked into place.

"Shit." I rubbed my eyes and blinked. What the hell had he been dreaming about? While I waited for him to come back, I took the fresh shirt and pants out of my bag and put them on, then made some coffee. I'd drunk mine by the time the bathroom door opened, and Daniel emerged fully dressed.

"I have to get back. Work," he muttered, and began shoving the few things he had lying around into his bag.

"You want coffee?"

"No."

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing." He avoided looking at me as he zipped up his bag and pulled on his coat. "We need to go."

"Fine." I put on my shoes and coat and packed everything else away. "You're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just shouldn't have come here, that's all. I have a deadline."

"You have a couple of days off," I reminded him.

"Yes, but I—" He dragged a hand through his hair. "I remembered something I have to do."

I didn't argue with him, but I intended to take it up again when we didn't have an hour's drive ahead of us. Now, I grabbed my bag and took the room key back to reception while Daniel went to get the car.

We didn't talk on the journey back. He switched on the radio in an obvious attempt to avoid talking. My irritation grew as we approached Stockholm and by the time we parked in front of Daniel's building, I was pretty annoyed. The trip had started off well enough but even then, he hadn't been happy. I started to wonder if he really wanted to be with me, or if this was all just because of something in his past. I got out of the car and found my own keys.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he said then. He avoided my gaze and stared at the ground.

"What? Are you serious? Why arrange that trip, then?" I couldn't keep the scowl off my face.

"Because I—" He met my eyes suddenly. "I just can't do it."

My annoyance left me as I looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain and seemed to be begging me to argue; to change his mind. Was it worth it? Did I want to try to get past this? I only had to think about it for a second.

"I could use another coffee," I said. "Let's go inside."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor tells Daniel what happened to him after Markus spiked his drink, which finally prompts Daniel to tell Davor about his own horrific experience

I followed Daniel up to his apartment on the third floor of the building. He didn't say a word as he filled the coffee machine with water.

"I don't really want coffee," I said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Uh huh." He opened a drawer and took out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"No. I didn't know you smoked." I noticed a faint tang of cigarette smoke in the air, but I'd never seen him actually smoking.

"I don't all the time." He lit a cigarette, took a long drag, and breathed the smoke out of his nose. "Filthy habit, I know. Sorry."

"It doesn't bother me. What does bother me is what's going on with you. You really want us to stop seeing each other? Or is it that you can't handle how things are going and you don't want to tell me why?"

He flushed and turned his head away. "I hate talking about myself."

I took a breath. Just blurt it out. It can't be any worse. "Daniel." I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. I wished I'd had a coffee after all. "Were you raped?"

He looked at me, startled, eyes wide. "W-why would you think that?"

"That's not a no."

"It's not a yes either." He sucked on the cigarette, his hand shaking.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to tell you something about me. Then maybe you can talk about you, even if it's not today." I grabbed a glass from the side of the sink, ran myself some water and drank it, then sat down at his kitchen table. "Do you remember when I said my drink got spiked and I did some stupid shit and got in trouble?"

"Yes."

"I got in an argument with some Polish guys. Dealers. I don't remember it that well. I thought I was being intimidating. I seem to remember pointing a gun at one of them, but I don't have a gun. It could have been my finger. I was hallucinating. Then I was hit from behind." I clenched my hands into fists, then put them under the table in my lap so he wouldn't see them shaking. Come on, Davor. You can do this. "The next few hours are blurry. I was in a car; then I was on a bed."

"Fuck," Daniel muttered, shaking his head. He had obviously guessed where my story was going.

"Yeah. I was taken somewhere this gang had whores and—"

"No." He groaned.

"I was there half the night and into the next morning before a friend found me and got me out. I don't know how many men fucked me."

"I don't know what to say." He lit a second cigarette from the butt of the first, then changed his mind and crushed out both in the ashtray on the table. "This was a year ago?"

"A little more than that now, but yes."

"How did you get over that?"

"I haven't really. Most of the time I don't think about it. Sometimes it creeps up on me. I suppose I'm lucky I was so out of it. I don't remember much. The worst part afterwards was waiting three months to get tested. I was convinced I'd have caught everything there was to catch, but I was clear."

"I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine—" He moved closer to me and sat on the edge of the table. "This wasn't what I expected you to say."

"Why? Because it wouldn't happen to someone like me, right?" I smiled a little. "I'm not going anywhere, Daniel. I know something happened to you. I just told you that because I want you to know you can trust me. So, you can either tell me or not tell me, but I'm going nowhere. Even if our relationship can only be fooling around in club toilets and the backseats of cars. I know you're scared to be alone with me. I'm not blind or stupid. You won't go to my place. At the hotel you were in control the whole time, and you woke from some awful nightmare that made you think you needed to ditch me rather than talk about it."

Daniel shivered and folded his arms. "It was eight years ago."

Eight years? He'd been living with this for eight years. Jesus Christ. "Go on," I prompted softly.

"You don't want to hear this."

"Yes, I do," I murmured.

"I dated this guy for about a month. We went to bars and nightclubs. We fooled around in his car sometimes and we fucked a few times, always at my place. This was in Malmo, obviously. He seemed cool—normal, funny, sexy. Then one day he took me to his place." He paused. "I need a drink."

He went to a cupboard and took out a new bottle of vodka. He poured a large measure and gulped it down, then refilled the glass. "So, um, at his place we had a couple of drinks. I was a little tipsy but not drunk. I went to the bathroom. When I came out, he grabbed me." The glass clattered against his teeth as he took another drink. "I, um, didn't realise what was happening until he had my hands cuffed behind my back. The cuffs were proper metal ones, and tight, so I couldn't get out of them. I tried.

"I asked him what was going on and he made out like it was a game. He showed me the key and said he'd let me out in a few minutes. He didn't. He tied a scarf over my eyes. I panicked and started yelling. He shoved a handkerchief in my mouth." He stopped, panting and shivering.

My heart slammed against my ribs and I started to feel sick and panicky. I helped myself to a glass of vodka and swallowed most of it in two gulps, even though I hated the stuff neat.

"It was this kink he had. Fucking someone while they're completely helpless and at his mercy. So, yeah. I guess you could say I was raped, only he tried to convince me it wasn't that because we were dating. I was more scared then, than when I was locked in my car with a bomb ticking away. I don't know how long I was handcuffed. Maybe an hour or so. It seemed a lot longer. He let me go as soon as he finished with me. He actually asked me if I had fun!"

"Jesus Christ," I muttered. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"So, do you get it now? I didn't want to stop seeing you, but I couldn't see how I could be with you when I freak out at the thought of being alone, whether it's your place or mine. It would be worse at yours because I don't know what you have there. I thought a hotel might be different, but I was fucking shitting myself when we got back from the nightclub. I'm sorry. If you don't want to deal with this, I understand."

I got up from the table and moved closer to him. "Like I said, I'm going nowhere." I put my hands on his arms lightly, not gripping. He leaned against me and let out a long sigh. I slid my arms around him.

"I am so fucking lonely," he whispered.

Hearing that almost broke my heart. "Not anymore."

We stood that way for a long time, just holding each other. He stopped shaking but I felt his ragged breathing on my neck. What he had been through made my own experience seem less awful. It wasn't but it seemed that way. Someone he trusted, or at least began to trust did that to him, and didn't stop when he yelled at them in the beginning. It was clear he had never told anyone about it, so he'd lived it with it for eight years, never being able to get close to anyone else because he was too scared.

Eventually, I released him and took a step away so I could look at him. He looked tired and drawn. "I'm guessing you don't really have to work," I said.

"No."

"I could use that coffee now."

"Okay." He moved away from me to make the drinks. "You can go and sit down if you want," he said, pointing at a door. "Living room is through there. Or look around. Whatever you want."

"All right." I took my coat off and hung it on the back of the kitchen chair, then wandered around the apartment. It was easily as big as mine but sparsely furnished and with lots of clutter. He had articles from the newspaper pinned all over—mostly articles he'd written. The bathroom was large and had a shower big enough for two as well as a jacuzzi bath. I peeked around the door of his bedroom and found it decorated in dark purple and with black bedding. There were no pictures or mirror, or any mementoes. Clothes were scattered on the bed, the floor, and the chair in the corner. I smiled. He was messy.

I went back into the living room and sat on the big leather couch. A moment later he brought in two mugs of coffee and sat beside me.

"I like your place." I took one mug and sipped it.

"Thanks." He pointed at the wall with the majority of the clippings stuck to it. "Vain, I know."

"That's okay. You're proud of your work. You should be."

He smiled a little. "How long are you staying?"

"That's up to you. If you want to be on your own, I can go after this coffee. If you don't, I can stay until early evening."

"I don't want you to go."

"Then I'll stay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor shows Blanka a photo of Daniel, whom she immediately recognises, and she covers for Davor when his family ask questions

I stayed most of the day with Daniel. He showed me some of the articles he'd written from longer ago that I hadn't read on the Internet. I discovered his refrigerator held nothing but leftover Chinese food, cold pizza, and TV dinners, so I went out to buy groceries and cooked pasta for lunch. Then we watched TV, cuddled on the couch, and did nothing. He seemed okay—much more relaxed than he had when we were in Vasteras. I realised now he'd spent the whole time we were there dreading being in the hotel room with me.

We fooled around with our phones, taking pictures of each other and selfies together, like a pair of kids on a date might do. I had wanted a picture of him but refused to save one from the Internet like a "fan" might do. Now I had a dozen, although he protested that he looked "like shit" and that I should take more next time I saw him.

Eventually, my phone rang, and I answered it reluctantly. "Hey, Blanka."

"Mum wants to know when you're coming back. It's going to be a busy night."

"I know, I'll be back in time."

"Are you with Daniel?"

"Keep your voice down!" I snapped.

"I'm on the roof, Davor. No one's up here."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." I hung up.

"Was that your sister?"

"Yes." I glanced at my watch. "I suppose I should go soon. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Always am."

"Liar." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I'm glad you told me. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. I'm not back to work until Friday."

"Want to have lunch?"

He smiled. "Yes. Just text me or call when you're done at the restaurant."

I grabbed my coat from the kitchen on my way out. I gave him another kiss, on the lips this time, before I went to retrieve my car from the underground garage. Then I drove away, wishing I didn't have to go at all.

I changed clothes at home and drove back to the restaurant. We were rushed off our feet until closing, but eventually the last customer left. Mum and Zvonomir set off for the house, and Stefan went outside to smoke a cigarette while he waited for Blanka. I went up to the office to put the evening's takings in the safe, and a moment later she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't keep Stefan waiting," I teased.

"The hell with him. How was your trip? Where'd you go?"

"Vasteras."

"You know you'll get a million questions at breakfast tomorrow."

"I don't care. I was visiting a friend from school, right?"

"They might believe that this time but what about next time you do something with him? If you stay at his place more, or your apartment—"

I gasped. "What do you know about the apartment?"

"It was a guess. You just confirmed there is one." Blanka smiled. "I'd do the same if I could afford it. So, tell me about Daniel."

"There isn't time."

"Just tell me one thing. Anything. Or show me a picture."

I sighed and pulled out my phone. "Fine. A picture. Then go, before Stefan comes looking for you." I found one of the pictures I took of Daniel.

Blanka's mouth fell open. "You're dating Daniel Ferbe? Oh my God!"

"You know him?"

"Not personally, but he's one of the best journalists at Aftonposton. I read his stuff all the time. He's brilliant. He's only been in Stockholm about a year. He's from Malmo originally."

I groaned. "All right, I know all that."

Blanka beamed. "He's really cute, too. You have to introduce me some time."

"Fine, if it'll shut you up. Now go."

"You lucky bastard." She elbowed me, then left me alone.

I looked out of the window and saw her leave the building. Stefan was waiting outside his car and he seemed to shout at her, before yanking open the passenger door and gesturing aggressively at the seat. She slid inside and he slammed the door. I scowled. Sometime soon I would have a word with him. I hadn't paid a lot of attention to his relationship with Blanka, but perhaps it was time I did.

The next morning, breakfast went as predictably as I expected.

"Are you going to tell us anything about your friend, Davor?" Zvonomir asked slyly.

"Like what? I'm sure you have more interesting things to talk about."

"What's his name? You didn't have very many friends at school."

He was right. I had only two friends, one of whom died in a car accident when we were in our twenties, and the other emigrated to Canada. However, they didn't know about Markus, of course.

"Markus," I said. "I only got to know him in the last year of school. We didn't hang out much then."

"So, why would you want to spend time with him now?" Zvonomir raised his eyebrows.

"That annoying thing called social media," Blanka said at once. "Markus's wife, Sonja, is a sort of vague acquaintance of mine. A bunch of people in this group were chatting about those they knew in school and what they were doing now, so I said 'Do you remember Davor?' and she said 'Markus does' so I said I'd get Davor to send him a message." She shrugged. "You can find anyone on social media these days."

I stared at her, trying not to look amazed. She glanced at Mum and Zvonomir, who were looking at their food, then winked at me.

"I need to go out this morning," she said then. "I have my own catching up with a friend to do."

"What friend?" Zvonomir demanded, quickly forgetting about me. I wondered if Blanka had said it on purpose.

"Fausta."

"I didn't think you'd seen her for years," Mum mused.

"We keep in touch by text mostly." Blanka pushed her plate away. "Stefan didn't like her." Her voice lowered to a mutter. "He'd do anything to keep me away from people I care about."

"We have too much to do this morning. You have to get the laundry done and collect the new glasses. Besides, we don't want you sneaking around behind Stefan's back. It's dishonest." Another sly smile crept onto Zvonomir's face. I disliked the guy almost as much as I disliked Stefan. It always seemed like he was spying on you.

"I'll do the laundry and pick up the glasses. Blanka can see her friend. Just be back for lunch, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I shot Zvonomir a glare. He might be my uncle and he might have our mother on his side, but I was a partner and I decided to throw my weight around. "It's nothing to do with Stefan if Blanka sees her friend. If he says anything, I will deal with him."

Mum opened her mouth to protest but then shut it again and carried on eating.

"Thank you, Davor. Excuse me." Blanka left the table and went upstairs.

"Why did you do that?" Mum asked immediately. "Are you trying to rock the boat between them? I know you don't like Stefan, but he's a sweet boy and—"

"He is not a sweet boy!" I snapped. "He's a controlling bully, only you can't see it because he's been the apple of your eye since you adopted him. He's rocking the boat all by himself. If he does anything to hurt Blanka, he will not like the result, I can promise you that. Don't you say anything, Zvonomir." I shoved my chair back with a screech and left the table.

"Well," I heard Mum say in an exasperated tone.

I set off to do the errands half an hour later and dropped Blanka off to meet her friend. "You'll never hear the end of this from Zvonomir," she said with a smile as she said goodbye.

"I don't give a shit. It's about time that worm minded his own business. He doesn't have a share in the restaurant, and he doesn't have the right to tell anyone what to do, least of all you and me."

"Okay." She got out of the car and walked away.

"Wait!"

She paused, eyebrows raised.

"Promise you will tell me if Stefan is an arsehole to you."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor spends some time at Daniel's apartment and things go surprisingly well

With the errands done, I took the laundry and new glasses to the restaurant, then set off to meet Daniel at his apartment for lunch as arranged on the phone the previous evening. I'd thought he would prefer to go out somewhere but clearly, he wanted to try spending some time alone with me.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being here?" I asked when I arrived.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm okay. It made a big difference, talking about it. I didn't think it would. It seems worse to you because you only just heard about it, but it was eight years ago for me. I've spent all that time avoiding situations with guys that could put me in that position again. I guess I feel like I can trust you. You had a horrible experience, too, so it made me realise you're the least likely person to do anything like that yourself."

"I would never hurt you," I said. "Or do anything you don't want."

"I know. So, did you get the third degree at breakfast?"

"They tried but Blanka made up some story about how I was visiting this guy I knew vaguely in school. She's friends with his wife and they got chatting on social media, etc etc."

Daniel laughed.

"She knows who you are. I showed her a picture and she said she reads your work."

"That's good to know. Two of the Mimicas are fans then." He laughed some more.

"She thinks you're cute, too," I teased.

"And what do you think?"

I leaned towards him and kissed him warmly. "You know what I think. You're gorgeous."

"You'll give me a swelled head. You already think I'm vain."

"I know you're vain. What are we doing for lunch? I'm hungry."

"For what? Me?"

"I was thinking of food, actually."

Things seemed so good. I doubted that suddenly he would be fine, and the past would be forgotten, but it did seem like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was as relaxed and funny as he had been during the times we'd spent in bars and other places.

Daniel actually had something in his refrigerator other than leftover takeaway and microwave food. We ate chicken and rice salad, which was pretty good.

"I didn't make it," he confessed with a sheepish grin. "I bought it prepared. I don't cook. I'd burn water. Maybe you should give me some lessons some time."

"I can do that."

"How long do you have for lunch?" He took my empty plate from me and placed it on the coffee table. Then straddled my lap the way he had in that bar.

I slid my arms around him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then I have as long as you want."

He slid his hands inside my shirt, then down my sides and around the tops of my thighs, ending with his hand cupping my erection. "You don't have anything on you that you might use to tie me up. Not even a tie."

"Ah, I see." I was a little surprised he felt he could joke about it but perhaps what I'd told him had helped more than I thought. "Are you sure you don't want to search me a little more? Just in case."

"I could do that." He unzipped my fly. "Feels like you have a weapon of some sort in here."

I groaned as he stroked me through my underwear. "It's all yours."

He got up suddenly and backed away from me. I opened my eyes, wondering if he'd changed his mind, but he was unfastening his shirt. I watched, unsure whether to do the same. I was wary of doing anything that would upset him, but he seemed completely relaxed.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch?" He raised his eyebrows as he dropped his shirt on the floor and began taking off his trousers. "You don't feel overdressed at all?"

"Just a little bit." I grinned and began undressing. Minutes later I was naked on the couch, my dick hard against my stomach. Daniel dropped to his knees between my feet and guided it into his mouth. "Oh, fuck." I closed my eyes again with a groan, and gently rested my hand on his head as he began sucking me. His mouth was hot and wet, and I resisted the urge to thrust with difficulty. Everything that had seemed wrong before didn't matter so much anymore. We knew each other's awful secrets and could enjoy each other. I doubted he would want to go to my place, but I didn't care about that. We weren't in his bedroom either but so long as we were still together, that was all that mattered.

He pulled off suddenly and got up. I moaned in protest and he laughed. "Impatient?"

"I was almost there."

"I know, that's why I stopped. I want us to come together." He sat on the couch facing me, then lay back. "Come here."

I turned towards him, licking my lips at the sight him sprawling there naked in front of me with his legs spread open. My dick twitched and leaked a little. Daniel reached down under the edge of the couch and pulled out a tube of lube, slicked up his hand, and began stroking himself. I lowered myself over him, my knees between his thighs. My heart hammered and I could barely breathe. I'd wanted to be naked with him for so long, and although I'd seen most of him in the hotel, that hadn't counted because nothing happened—he'd been too anxious. Now, he just looked eager and horny. He released himself and wrapped his slippery fingers around me, coated me in lube, then rubbed me against his erection.

"Fuck," I groaned. "That feels so good."

He spread his legs more and hooked one over my hip. I kept my weight off him so he could stroke us and brought our lips together. Our kisses were wet and messy, broken every few seconds by the need to breathe. I rolled my hips and bucked against him, my erection sliding through his fist and against his throbbing dick. My balls pulled up. I didn't try to hold back. I wanted to make it last but at the same time, I just wanted to come with him.

I spurted across his stomach, groaning with both pleasure and disappointment that it was over. He took his hand off us and when I glanced between us, the amount of fluid spattered across his skin told me he came too. I brushed my lips over his, breathless, and let my weight sink onto him. He slid both arms around me and held me tight.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Not walking away."

"Nothing's going to make me do that." I shifted my weight off him again and we settled in each other's arms, facing each other. We didn't talk any more, or really do anything other than hold each other and stare into each other's eyes. I didn't know how long we lay there, but suddenly I heard my phone ringing and realised we'd been asleep.

"Shit." Daniel laughed and lifted my arm so he could see the watch on my wrist. "We fell asleep. It's after four."

"Damn it." I pulled myself off him and groped for my trousers to get my phone. "Yes, Mum."

"Where are you? Do you know what time it is? We're run off our feet!"

"All right, I'm coming." Daniel snorted quietly and put his hand over his mouth. I smirked and ended the call. "Now I'm in the shit."

"Davor going to get a slapped bottom?" Daniel teased and smacked my arse as I stood up.

"Shut up. I'd better take a shower." My stomach and groin were cover in our dried fluid. "I'm already late so I'm not going to hurry. Do you want to join me?"

"Um—" He hesitated only a moment before he nodded. "All right. You know it's probably going to take you half an hour to shower, though, right?"

"I hope so." I followed him into the bathroom and minutes later we stood under the hot spray, soaping each other up and taking our time with each other's junk. Daniel eventually turned away with a groan so I could wash his back and stroked himself while I did so. I moved closer and let my erection slide along the crack of his arse. He groaned.

"Davor." He rested his head back against my shoulder.

"Should I not do this?"

"No. I mean, yes, you can do that. Feels good." He arched his back and rubbed his arse against me. "I want you to fuck me."

"Now?" I gasped.

"No. Soon. I've been thinking about it. It's never been fucking that's the problem, although I haven't done it much. I would have tried to get you to do it in a bar toilet or something sooner or later, if we hadn't talked about everything."

"Well, I'm glad we did talk. I'd rather be in bed with you so I can take my time." I slid my hand down and covered his as he stroked himself. We jerked him off together. After he finished, he turned around and dropped to his knees to suck me.

My phone started ringing again and I ignored it. The hell with them. I knew they could manage. Pawel would man the bar until I showed up. Daniel was much more important just now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor gets frustrated by Zvonomir's questioning, and Blanka calls Daniel for help when she can't reach Davor

I finally reached the restaurant at five thirty and took over from Pawel in the bar. He grinned knowingly as I passed him, and I scowled in response. They'd obviously been talking about me and were convinced I'd been too busy with a girl to show up on time.

Mum and Zvonomir mostly ignored me for the evening, although they both frowned at me whenever we passed each other. Blanka caught up with me in the cellar for a moment.

"I had to say I didn't know where you were. I didn't know what to make up."

"It's okay. It's not your job to cover for me."

"Couldn't tear yourself away from him?" she whispered.

"Something like that." I smiled.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something, even if it's just 'mind your own business.'"

"I don't think that will wash with Mum."

"Too bad. How old does she think I am?"

"Fifteen." Blanka giggled and headed back up the cellar steps.

"I want to talk to you." It was Zvonomir who cornered me when the last diner had left. Mum had already gone out to wait in the car, and the others had left.

"About what?"

"Where were you today?"

"That's my business." I scowled at him. "You might be my uncle, but like I said, Mum and I are the partners in this business. If I take a few hours off here and there, that's up to me."

"And it was your mother who asked me to speak to you." Zvonomir sneered at me the way he always did.

"Well, then, you can tell her what I just told you. Mind your own business."

"Anyone would think you have something to hide."

"Like what?"

"Like who you're seeing. Do you really think anyone believed that story about your friend… Markus, was it?"

"Seriously?" I scowled. "You want his number so you can call and check up on me? It's my own business who I spend my time with, whether I'm hanging out with a friend like him, or screwing. I don't have to answer to you or Mum or anyone else."

"No, you don't, but if you're doing what I think you might be doing, then we want to make sure you're not dragging our name into the gutter."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. My palms had grown sweaty and I knew what he would say before he said it. I'd always been careful but obviously not careful enough.

"I've always wondered if you were queer. Your mother doesn't want to think about that option. She wants grandchildren, as you well know. And I'm sure you know what our opinion of faggots is, Davor."

"I don't have to answer to you, like I've said many times," I snapped. "You know less than you think you do. There is no point in me saying you're full of shit and that I'm seeing a girl I met a few weeks ago, because you'll go on thinking what you want anyway. So, go ahead. Tell Mum whatever the fuck you like because I'm done talking about it."

Zvonomir just smirked before he turned away and walked out to the car.

"Fuck." I dragged a hand through my hair. I stepped behind the bar and poured myself a large measure of Scotch.

"You okay?"

I hadn't realised Jovan was still there. He probably heard the entire conversation. "Why haven't you gone home yet?" I demanded.

"I, um, I was wiping the tables. Your mother asked me to before I leave." The boy flushed and took a step back. "I was just, um—"

"Eavesdropping?"

"I, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "So? What do you have to say about it?"

"Only that I don't like what your uncle just said. My brother is gay. He doesn't have much trouble here in Stockholm. They're accepting people. But I guess Zvonomir and your mother have different opinions. Maybe it's different in Croatia."

"Yes. Very different." I relaxed a little. Jovan was a good boy, and he didn't have a mouth on him like Stefan and Pawel. I had no intention of telling him anything, however, even though he just told me about his brother. I wouldn't put it past Zvonomir to start interrogating the staff to see if they had heard anything about me.

"For what it's worth, I think Zvonomir should mind his own business, like you said," Jovan added. "You're in your thirties and you own half the business." He smiled a little. "If anything happened. I mean if what he said was true and they found out, the others would be on your side. Maybe not Stefan but he's a dick. Sorry."

I smiled. "Yeah, he is a dick. Go home, Jovan. And thanks."

"Goodnight, Davor."

I finished my drink, turned off the lights, and locked up. Then I drove to my apartment. I didn't want to go back to the house, and I began to think about moving permanently. I'd had enough of Zvonomir and my mother breathing down my neck all the time. The only thing that had kept me there for so long was Blanka. She wasn't a kid either, but she needed my support more than I needed hers, particularly with Stefan in the picture.

I took another shower when I got in, then got in my bed and called Daniel. It had only been a few hours, but I couldn't wait to hear his voice.

"Hey." He answered immediately as if he'd been waiting for his phone to ring. "Miss me already?"

"Yes." I groaned, wishing he were with me and wishing I could tell him that, but I didn't want to make him feel pressured.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm at my apartment. I'm thinking of moving in here. My uncle thinks he knows something. I don't really give a shit anymore but I'm sick of being questioned and watched like I'm living with a fucking spy. I've only stayed at the house as long as I have because of Blanka. She gets more shit from them than I do. They're determined to get her and Stefan to the altar before this year is out."

"I'm sorry. They're probably worse because you're with me so often. Do you want to, um, cool it a little?"

My heart clenched. "No, I do not. Do you?"

"No, I don't, Davor. I just thought maybe you did if it makes things easier."

"They can say whatever the hell they want. They can't do anything to me. I want to see more of you, not less. I'm falling for you," I blurted. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and ground my teeth together, wondering if I should have held my tongue. Perhaps he didn't want to hear that. Maybe it was too much or too soon.

"I'm falling for you too," he said softly. "Do you want me to come over?"

"You're not ready to do that, are you?"

"Maybe not, but I will if you—"

"You don't have to. I just wanted to hear your voice. I could come over to yours Saturday. Are you working then?"

"Yes, but only in the morning. You could stay the night?"

"I'd like that."

I wasn't in the mood to play on the phone, but I talked to him for an hour before we said goodnight. I lay awake a long time afterwards, thinking of him and how I felt about him. Nothing Zvonomir or my mother said or did was going to spoil this for me.

The next morning, I met Markus for coffee. We spent a couple of hours catching up before I went to the restaurant. Zvonomir and my mother both glared at me when I arrived, but neither of them said anything. Blanka and Stefan were on their day off, so it was just me, Pawel, and Jovan working for the lunch service. Things quietened down by three o'clock, and I went up to the roof for a few minutes of peace and checked my phone. I had several missed calls and realised I'd left it on silent. Four of them were from Blanka a few hours ago. The last one was from Daniel within the last half hour. I called him first.

"Davor? Where are you?"

"At the restaurant. Is something wrong?"

"Can you come to my apartment now?"

"Sure, of course. Aren't you working?"

"I left early. Your sister is with me."

"Shit." She'd tried calling me four times and now she was with Daniel. She knew where he worked, and I could only assume she'd called him because she couldn't reach me. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is now."

"I'm on my way." I put the phone in my pocket and ran down the stairs. "I'm going out," I told my mother as I grabbed my coat. "Something's happened to Blanka."

"What's happened? Has she called?"

"No, a friend did. If Stefan's done anything, I will kick the stuffing out of him." I stalked out of the restaurant and hurried to my car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor is ready to beat Stefan up when he sees what he has done to Blanka, but Daniel and Blanka have already worked out a better way to make Stefan pay

By the time I reached Daniel's apartment, I imagined the worst. Blanka tried to call me four times. She must have been desperate if she called Daniel, whom she'd never met and only heard a few days ago that I was seeing him.

I punched the buzzer for his apartment and immediately the outer door release clicked. I raced up the stairs, not wanting to wait for the lift. Daniel met me outside his door.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Wait." He placed his hands on my chest, preventing me from charging in. "Don't go in there raging. You'll upset her."

"What the fuck happened?" I growled.

"Stefan hit her. She tried to call you. Davor!" He called after me as I moved him aside and barged into the apartment.

Blanka was sitting on Daniel's couch with one of Daniel's blankets draped around her shoulders. A livid bruise spread across her left cheek, her lip was split, and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Blanka? What did he do?"

"He wanted to have sex and I didn't."

A chill ran through me. "Please tell me he didn't—"

"No. He hit me and left."

"That fucking piece of shit! I'll break every bone in his fucking body!" I snarled, and punched the wall.

"Davor!" Daniel grabbed me by the arms. "Stop it. Come in here."

I began to protest, but he hustled me into his bedroom and closed the door, just as I heard Blanka start crying.

"Listen to me." Daniel pinned me to the wall with surprising strength, his hands gripping my biceps. "If you do anything to Stefan, you will be the one on the front page of the newspaper tomorrow. You—"

"I don't give a shit!"

"Calm down. Damn it." He glared. I'd never seen him look like that and I shut up. "Davor, if you lay one finger on Stefan and he reports you, the headline on tomorrow's paper will be something like 'Restaurant Owner Arrested For Assault.' I wouldn't write it, but someone else would. Your customers will all read that. Some of them are maybe loyal and don't care. But some will wonder about you; wonder if maybe you have a violent temper. Wonder if you go around beating people up at the drop of a hat. Do you want to hurt your business? There's a better way to do this, and Blanka and I already talked about it. She knows what she wants to do. So support her and let her decide. Okay? I know what I'm talking about."

I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. "I hate seeing her in that state. I knew something like this would happen. That piece of shit Stefan is a mean son of a bitch. My mother and uncle both love him like he's their own. I think they value him above me."

"I know. You told me. So get even with him, but do it the right way. He could be locked up for this, but not if you threaten him or touch him. He'll probably play the victim. Guys like that do. Talk to your sister but don't rant. You'll upset her more."

I slumped against the wall. "How did she find you?"

"She knows where I work. She called me when she couldn't reach you. I left right away and picked her up. She was walking to my offices from your house."

"He was there with her?"

"Yeah. It's their day off, right? He went to pick her and up and since no one else was there—" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." I pulled him close to me. "You're amazing. Thank you for helping her." I gave him a brief kiss on the lips, then pulled the door open and went to talk to Blanka.

"You okay, sis?" Swallowing my rage, I sat beside her and slid my arm around her shoulders. She leaned against me.

"I'm okay. Daniel is amazing."

"I know he is." I glanced up and smiled at him. "I'm glad you called him."

"We already talked about what I'm going to do. Don't be mad, Davor." She sniffed and wiped her nose and eyes on some tissues from a box on the table in front of her.

"I'm not mad. Not with you. It's up to you how we handle this, so long as he doesn't get away with it."

"He won't. You know my friend, Fausta?"

"I know of her."

"She's a cop. She'll be here soon. Daniel took photos of my face when I first arrived and it was all bloody. We'll take more now the bruising has come out. Fausta will take a statement from me." She took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about what Mum and Zvonomir will say."

"Let me deal with them. They won't be on Stefan's side if he ends up in the paper."

"If you want me to write about it, I will," Daniel said. "It's up to you, Blanka. If you want to try to keep it out of the press, we can do that. But if you want to maximise how bad he looks, I think your mother would be more concerned about the restaurant than him."

"Daniel's right," I added. "Mum won't be so quick to support Stefan if he's in the paper for beating up his girlfriend. You know how much the customers love you. They'd hate it."

Blanka nodded and looked up at Daniel. "You can write about it. You can use my picture, too. Like this. If he gets away with this he could still come after me again, or do this to someone else."

"You're so brave." Daniel sat down the other side of her and she pulled away from me and leaned against him. He hugged her. "I'll show you what I write before it goes on the website, okay? Then you can change anything you want."

"I want you to stay at my apartment tonight," I told her. "I'll be there, too. I don't think you should go home until after I've had a conversation with Mum and Zvonomir."

She nodded. "I'll do that."

The buzzer sounded and Daniel got up to answer it. Minutes later a short-haired blonde woman walked in. Her face looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey, Fausta," Blanka said.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes. Davor, can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Will you go out and get something for us to eat?"

"Are you serious?" I gaped at her.

"Yes. I don't want you to hear all the details of this. You'll lose your temper. Please. Daniel's here. I'll be fine."

"But—"

"She'll be fine. I promise," Daniel added.

I sighed. "All right." I got up reluctantly and went to the door. Daniel opened it for me. I glanced at the two women. Fausta had her back to me but Blanka was watching us. What the hell. She knew anyway. I pulled Daniel towards me and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Take care of my sister. I won't be too long." Then I slipped out of the door and descended the stairs.

I bought groceries and a bottle of wine, and didn't return to the apartment for an hour. I longed to hunt Stefan down and kick the shit out of him, but Daniel was right. I'd be the one getting written about and made to look bad. That wouldn't help Blanka, and it would certainly be bad for business. Maybe doing things her way would get rid of Stefan once and for all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel writes an article about Blanka's attack for the paper, and Dubravka proves how little she cares about her own children

Fausta was just leaving as I arrived back at Daniel's building. She waited beside her car until I reached her.

"Is Blanka okay?" I asked.

"She will be. She's a strong woman. She's done the right thing. I promise you, he will not get away with this."

I nodded. "Thanks. I appreciate that. How long have you known her? She's mentioned you a few times."

"Blanka and my little sister Bodil go to law school together. They're on the same course. Bodil and I live together and Blanka's been over a few times."

I nodded. "What happens now?"

"I'm meeting a colleague and we'll pick up Stefan Vargic. Any idea where I might find him? Blanka suggested the family home and a one-room apartment he has."

"Those are probably your best bet. It's his day off from the restaurant but that doesn't mean he won't go there."

"Take this." Fausta passed me a card with her details on it, including a mobile phone number. "If you see him out anywhere, call me." She got in her car and drove away. I punched the buzzer for Daniel's apartment, and he let me back in.

"How did it go?" I asked as I sat down beside Blanka. Daniel sat in an armchair and picked up his laptop from the floor. He immediately began to type.

"Okay. Fausta took more pictures and Daniel sent her the ones he took. I gave a statement and lots of background information about the family bringing Stefan up, and how he got into trouble before for dealing drugs."

"That's good. Even though he's not been in trouble for violence before, this isn't his first offence."

"That's what Fausta said. He could go to prison."

"I hope they throw away the key," I muttered.

"I'm done." Daniel got up again and brought the laptop to Blanka. "Read through this and let me know if there's anything you want to change."

"Thank you." Blanka and I read the article together. I raged inwardly but held my tongue. It included a paragraph about Stefan's previous treatment of Blanka—how he was domineering and threatening and had once said he'd never let her leave him. Blanka passed the laptop back to Daniel. "It's good as it is. Thank you."

"Once we hear from Fausta that he's been arrested, I'll finish it off and it will go live," Daniel said.

"Do you want to go to my place now?" I asked Blanka.

"Yes. I don't have anything with me. Not even a coat. I just ran out."

"Here." Daniel picked up the checked coat he usually wore, from where it was draped on the back of a chair and passed it to her. "I have another one."

"I'll go to the house and fetch you some things later," I told my sister.

"Why don't you come with us for a while?" Blanka suggested to Daniel. "Davor can cook for us. Good time to see his place." She lowered her voice. "With a chaperone?"

"Um—" Daniel flushed. "Yes, okay." He glanced at me. "We had a few hours to talk before you showed up."

"You told her?"

"Yes. It was easier second time around."

I smiled. "Could you stay with Blanka while I go to the house and fetch some things?"

"Sure." Daniel found another coat and we set off in my car.

When we reached the apartment, I put the bag of groceries in the kitchen. Blanka had a brief look around, then sat on the couch. I made some coffees, while Daniel continued to check everything out. I left him alone to look at whatever he wanted. It was the ideal opportunity for him to see anything he liked while we weren't alone together.

I drove back to the house and let myself in. No one was there, and I quickly packed a bag of clothes and toiletries for Blanka, and a second bag for all her study materials and her laptop. Before I left again, I checked my phone and found two missed calls from my mother. I called her back.

"Davor! What's going on?" she demanded. "Where is Blanka?"

"You're not going to ask how she is first?" I gritted out.

"I'm sure she's fine or you would have said."

"Well, she's not fine. Your precious Stefan punched your daughter in the face."

"How did that happen? What did she do?" Mum asked.

"So, it's her fault? It shouldn't matter what she did, if anything. That's no reason for the man who's supposed to love her to hit her! You're unbelievable." I ended the call and drove back to the apartment, simmering with temper. I managed to calm myself down before I let myself in.

Daniel and Blanka were in the kitchen, talking and laughing. I found them chopping and slicing some of the food items I'd bought.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching him to cook," Blanka said.

"Good. He lives on pizza and frozen dinners." I wrapped my arms around Daniel from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Get off. If you distract me, I might cut my thumb off."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." I retreated to the other room and switched on the TV. It felt good that Blanka knew about Daniel, and they obviously liked each other. I poured myself a glass of wine and checked my phone again. Now, I had a text from Fausta, telling me they had arrested Stefan. I called her for more details.

"He's being interviewed," she said.

"Not by you?"

"No. It has to be impartial and I'm Blanka's friend, so I have to stay out of it. Don't worry, Davor. He already admitted to it by accident when we picked him up. My colleague witnessed what he said. It is likely he will be released tomorrow for the time being, but he won't be allowed within half a kilometre of Blanka."

"And if he breaks that?"

"He'll be back inside before he can say his own name. They work together, don't they?"

"Not anymore," I said grimly. "I am a partner in the restaurant. He no longer has a job there."

"What did she say?" Blanka asked from the doorway.

"They're interviewing him. He should be out tomorrow, probably until it's decided what punishment he will get."

Her eyes widened. "What if he comes after me?"

"He'll be locked up for breaking the restrictions they'll put on him. Besides, you won't be alone. You can stay here for now, and at the restaurant, I'll switch the rota so we're always on together. I'll have to change it around anyway. Stefan no longer works there. He doesn't know that yet." I smiled. I couldn't wait to give the little weasel his marching orders.

After we ate together, Daniel left for his office to catch up on a few more hours' work and to post the article about Stefan and Blanka. I made up a bed for myself on the couch and let Blanka have my room, despite her protests that she couldn't turn me out of my own bedroom.

As soon as I woke the next morning, I switched on my computer to check the news, and found Blanka's bruised and bloody face on the front page of Aftonposton's latest edition. Stefan was pictured, too. I didn't need to read the article—I'd already read it and I didn't want to subject myself to all the details again, but I couldn't help a smile as I left Blanka to study and went to the restaurant. I couldn't wait to see what Mum and Zvonomir had to say about it.

"Where is Blanka?" Mum demanded, the moment she arrived.

"Taking the day off."

"We're busy today."

"I'm here, and Pawel and Jovan will be soon. We need to advertise for a new server."

"She's not coming back? I need to talk to her."

"Of course she's coming back, but Stefan isn't." I turned around to look her in the eye. "Do not argue with me on this, Mum. Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Which one?"

"Aftonposten."

"I don't read that garbage."

"Well, if you do, you might learn something. Stefan will not be working here anymore. If the customers see him here, we'll probably lose half of them. It's on the front page of the paper, what he did to Blanka."

"You're responsible for this!" Mum snapped. "How could you do that? How will it make us look?"

"And how do you think you will look if you don't support your daughter when she's been beaten by someone who supposedly cares for her? I know Stefan's the apple of your eye, but you need to look at what's in front of you and remember who is of your own blood."

"You can't speak to me like this!" Mum cried. Zvonomir appeared at this point, with a scowl on his snide face.

"Don't you open your mouth," I told him. "You have nothing to do with this. Remember I own fifty percent of this place. I will not compromise on the future of the business and the safety of my sister."

Mum sighed. "You're right, of course. Where is Blanka? Is she at the house?"

"No, and she won't be going back there for the time being. I've had an apartment in the city for a while now. She's there, and that's where she will stay until she decides what she wants to do. Stefan can't go within half a kilometre of her, and if he does, he'll be arrested again. I haven't heard what will happen to him yet, but hopefully it will be a prison sentence."

"Why would you have a separate apartment?" Zvonomir's eyes narrowed.

"I like my own space. I'm thirty-five years old." I turned my back on them and got to work on the rotas. I gave Blanka two days off, and then worked out her shifts to coincide with all of mine. It would mean I didn't get Saturday off to spend with Daniel for the time being, but hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get a new competent member of staff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor begins to feel a bit more comfortable about his situation and admits to employee Jovan that he's seeing Daniel

I called Blanka later that morning to check she was all right. Fausta had picked her up and dropped her off at her apartment, so she was studying with Bodil. I told her not to worry about the restaurant until Monday. She hadn't heard from Mum, much to my relief.

Despite Stefan usually having been rostered on for Saturdays, he didn't show up which was no great surprise. I decided to call him in the evening and tell him he would receive one last wage for the work he had done in the past week, and not to bother coming to the restaurant again.

Mum and Zvonomir said nothing about either Blanka or Stefan and avoided me for the most part. I overheard Pawel and Jovan whispering about what they'd seen in the paper and agreeing that Stefan had got what he deserved.

I went up to the roof in the afternoon to call Daniel. I had intended to stay at his place on Saturday night, but we hadn't talked about it since Blanka got hurt. She called me first, however.

"How are you?" I asked.

"You asked me that this morning, Davor, I'm fine. Don't worry. So, big date tonight?"

"You talked about that with Daniel, too?"

"We talked about all sorts."

"Well, I'm not going. I'm staying home with you," I told her.

"No, you are not. I'm staying over with Bodil. Girls' night in with some chick flicks, a couple of bottles of wine, and a huge tub of ice cream. So, go to Daniel's and—" She giggled. "Do whatever you were planning to do."

"Jesus," I muttered. My face grew hot.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Blanka hung up.

I called Daniel on his mobile and he answered immediately, as if he'd been waiting to hear from me. "Hey. Are you at the restaurant?"

"Yes, on the roof."

"I know why you're calling, and it's fine. I expected you'd want to stay home with Blanka. I have a lot of work to do anyway, so I thought I'd finish up here, then carry on at home. I—"

"Daniel. Blanka's staying the night with her friend. I wasn't calling to cancel, but if you're busy, it's okay."

"I'm not that busy." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you still want to come over to my place?"

"Yes, unless you'd prefer to go out."

"No, I don't want another quick fumble in a bar. I want you naked in my—"

"Fucking hell, Daniel, who are you talking to?" a voice exclaimed.

"Fuck off, Ake! What are you doing creeping up on me?"

"Jesus, excuse me for breathing. If you're going to talk dirty on the phone, maybe don't do it at work, hey?"

I snorted. "Who was that?"

"My colleague, Ake."

"Does he know you're gay?"

"Yes, everyone knows. Not about you, only that I'm seeing someone, so don't worry."

"I'm not. So, where were we?"

"I'm not going to repeat it." Daniel chuckled. "Just come over when you're ready."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"I can't wait to see you," I blurted. "I can't stop thinking about you." My face warmed and my pants began to feel tight. Even if all we did was kiss and cuddle, it would be enough.

"Me too," Daniel said huskily.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"No, I have everything we might want."

"Okay. See you." I hung up before I was tempted to say anything else. A sensible move, as I turned around and realised Jovan was standing at the top of the steps, frozen as if he didn't know whether to make himself known, or try to sneak away without me realising he'd been there. "Jovan. What do you want?"

"We're out of red wine. There's none in the cellar, so, um—" He flushed and avoided looking at me.

"How much did you hear?"

"From, um, 'Does he know you're gay?' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen, I just, um—" He took a step backwards.

"Relax, Jovan, I don't bite." I gave him a small smile. "It's fine. After what you said to me the other day, I assume you guessed anyway. I was talking to my boyfriend." Immediately, my common sense kicked in and I panicked. I just came out to one of our waiters. What the hell was I thinking?

Jovan beamed. "You know I won't say anything, right? I'm happy for you. That you have someone." He reddened more and bit his lip. "Sorry, if I'm overstepping the mark."

I shook my head. "I'm beginning to care less and less about who knows, to be honest. You know what happened to Blanka, obviously. Dubravka and Zvonomir are more concerned about the business and Stefan than their own flesh and blood. I'm moving out of the family home permanently, and I expect Blanka will do the same before too long. If they find out about Daniel, well, I guess it'll just give them something else to sneer about."

His eyes widened. "Are you seeing, um, Daniel Ferbe?"

"What makes you think—?" Shit. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"I just wondered, because he wrote the article about Blanka and Stefan, and everyone knows he's gay, so I guess I put two and two together and came up with five or six?"

I sighed. "No, you got it right. Just don't tell Pawel or anyone else, please? I've said more than I meant to. Daniel wouldn't care and I shouldn't, but I still do because of my upbringing."

"I promise, Davor, I won't breathe a word of it." He smiled. "Now, um, the red wine?"

"Leave it with me. There's a crate of bottles in the office."

"Okay." He ran down the steps and disappeared.

I followed more slowly. My phone beeped with a text as I made my way to the office. I checked it as I walked. Daniel had finished the sentence he started when his colleague overheard him. 'I want you naked in my bed.'

"Fuck," I muttered. It was going to be a long afternoon and evening. I just hoped when it came to it, he didn't freak out. I tapped out a quick reply. 'Whatever we do will be amazing, so long as I'm with you.' I sent it before I could tell myself to stop being a sap and put the phone back in my pocket.

The afternoon and evening crawled by. As things were wrapping up, I retreated to the office to call Stefan. He answered just as I was about to give up and sounded as if he'd spent the whole day drinking.

"It's Davor," I said through my teeth. "I assume you know why I'm calling?"

"Your mother will never let you fire me."

"Luckily, she cares more about the restaurant than anything else. Having a man who beats women on the staff won't go down well with the customers. You'll receive pay next week for the hours you've done up until Thursday. Do not show your face here again. Besides, Blanka will be back at work on Monday and you'll break the conditions of your freedom if you so much as walk down the street outside."

"Fuck you." He hung up. I rolled my eyes and did the same. When I returned downstairs, the staff had gone, and my mother was gathering up glasses from the tables. Zvonomir sipped a glass of beer at the bar.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Yes, we need to get an advertisement out for new wait staff." I began emptying the till and bagging up the money for the safe.

"When is Blanka returning to the house? Your mother's worried about her."

"She seemed more concerned about Stefan, and her image," I reminded him. "Blanka will go home when she's ready, if she chooses to. In the meantime, she has a home at my place or with her law school friend. I wouldn't put any pressure on her if I were you." I glared at him and went back up to the office with the takings. I left minutes later. Neither Zvonomir nor my mother bothered to speak to me again.

As soon as I started the engine of my car and pulled away, my heart began to pound, and my palms grew damp with excitement. I didn't even know how far things would go tonight, but if I got to spend the night in Daniel's bed, holding him, I'd be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davor and Daniel finally sleep together at Daniel's apartment

The outer door to Daniel's apartment block clicked open before I had the chance to press the buzzer, and I guessed he had watched me arrive through the window. I hurried inside and rode up in the lift, eager to see him. When I got out on the third floor, I found him leaning against the door jamb of his apartment waiting for me. As I walked towards him, feelings I'd never had for anyone before bubbled up inside me, and I found I couldn't meet his gaze. I felt too exposed, as if he would read everything in my mind and my heart in my eyes.

I stepped past him into the apartment, pushed the door closed, and wrapped my arms around him. With my face in his neck, he couldn't see my expression and I relaxed.

"Are you okay?" He hugged me back and kissed my ear.

"Yeah, just a tough couple of days." I lifted my head and brought our lips together. When I slid my tongue into his mouth, I tasted coffee. I hummed with pleasure and ran my hands down his back, caressing every inch of him through the silky shirt he wore. He was hard and he pressed himself against me, rubbing his erection against mine through our clothes. I broke the kiss and grinned. "You are pleased to see me."

"Very. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Or something will do fine." I slipped a hand between us to unfasten his shirt. When I freed the last button, I stroked the warm skin underneath and pinched one of his nipples. He groaned and unbuttoned my suit jacket, then my shirt. I shrugged out of my jacket and reluctantly took my hands off him to remove my cufflinks. He took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. So, we were getting naked. He wasn't wasting any time.

I concentrated on him as I took off my shirt and toed off my shoes. He was breathing hard and his hands shook a little, betraying his nervousness. It wasn't enough to dampen his arousal, though. When he pushed his trousers and underwear down together, his erection bounced up against his belly.

I quickly rid myself of my last few items of clothing, leaving everything in a pile on the floor. Then I pulled Daniel against me and brushed my lips lightly over his, even though I wanted to dive in with my tongue right away. "Whatever you want is good for me," I murmured.

He returned my light kiss, then grinned against my mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

My dick jerked between us, indicating its approval. "Just let me know if anything changes. If you want me to stop, or—"

"I know." He stepped away, took my hand, and led me into his bedroom. We lay down together in the semi-darkness and again, Daniel pressed himself against me. The slight tremor running through his body told me he wasn't completely comfortable with this yet, and I realised I was nervous, too. I'd never worried about sex before—I'd just got down and done it—but I'd never loved anyone before either; never cared if I hurt them or made them anxious.

Daniel pressed his lips to mine again and I responded immediately, pushing my thoughts away. Our tongues met, and I deepened it, slipping mine into his mouth. He slid his arm around my neck and his leg over my hip, a muffled groan leaving him as his erection rubbed against my leg. I stroked his back, feeling the ridge of his spine, and soft warm skin. My fingers crept lower until I tentatively dipped them into the crack of his arse. He hummed with pleasure and bucked his hips, making his dick slide along my thigh. I stopped kissing him for a moment and his eyes opened, glinting in the dim light. My heart banged against my ribs as I rehearsed the words in my head. "I love you, Daniel."

He gasped and I realised I'd whispered them aloud. My face heated and I was glad of the darkness. "Davor—"

"You don't have to say anything," I added quickly. "I just want you to know I won't hurt you."

"I know that. I love you, too." He took a breath. "The lube's in the top drawer behind you. Condoms, too."

"Okay. I'm not rushing this." I opened the drawer and located the items, then put them on the mattress within reach. Then I kissed him again. By the time I came up for air, Daniel was grinding against me, the tip of his dick leaving a wet smear on my leg. I rolled him onto his back and kissed his collarbone, then the middle of his chest. He squirmed as I licked the hard nub of a nipple, then ran my tongue down to his navel. His erection bumped my chin.

"Fuck," he muttered.

I grinned, then sucked on the skin to the left if his navel and placed a trail of kisses over his hip. He groaned in frustration and reached for his erection with one hand. I grasped his wrist lightly and pushed it down to the mattress, then quickly let go. "Don't be so impatient. You'll get what you want."

He relaxed with a sigh and left his hand where I'd placed it. I resumed nibbling and licking my way down his thigh, then pushed his knees up and apart. His dick twitched against his stomach, and his balls tightened. I reached for the lube and slicked my palm. Then I wrapped my hand around his shaft and stroked firmly. He groaned and writhed, trying to thrust himself harder into my fist. I moved down the bed and stretched out between his thighs. When I ran my tongue along the ridge behind his balls, he jerked in surprise. I jerked him slowly as I explored with my tongue, eventually circling his anus and dipping in.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. "Davor—" His fists clenched at his sides.

"You okay?"

"Don't stop, fuck's sake," he muttered.

I went back to licking him, back and forth, around, in and out, while I steadily stroked his dick, not hard enough to make him come. My erection throbbed against the mattress beneath me, desperate for attention although I ignored it for the time being. I concentrated on giving Daniel as much pleasure as I could, until eventually he pushed at my hand and my head.

"Stop! Fuck, I'm going to come. Come up here."

I lifted myself up and kneeled between his thighs. "Tell me what you want."

"Put this on." He passed me a condom.

I tore open the packet and rolled it onto my erection, then slicked myself up with lube. I began to coat my fingers to prepare him, but he shook his head.

"You don't need to. I'm ready." He coughed and grinned. "I use a toy sometimes. A lot of the time."

I laughed in surprise. "You might have to show me that one day." I lined myself up and guided the tip of my dick to his entrance. Gradually, I slid in, an inch at a time, giving him time to adjust to me. He rolled his head back and pushed against me until I was buried balls deep, gripped tight in his heat. "Fuck, that feels good," I groaned.

I began to move, slowly, stroking his erection at the same time, and watching his face. His expression didn't change. He was relaxed, aroused, and enjoying everything I was doing. He kept his eyes open and I assumed he needed to see it was me, but eventually when his dick jerked in my hand and he clenched around me, he closed his eyes and lost himself in his orgasm. I came hard, then let my weight sink onto him, my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and held on tight.

"You okay?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine. I love you."

"Love you." I carefully slid out of him, disposed of the condom, and collapsed back onto the bed. Eventually, we moved enough to pull the quilt out from under us and cover ourselves with it. Then we drifted into sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
